A Warrior's Way
by M-And-Company
Summary: Join the newly made (if you have read the old series) Grace, Kim-Ly, and Bunny as they take on the Skeleton Army, Serpentine, and much more in, A Warrior's Way. (This is a redo of our old "The Water Ninja" series. I hope you all enjoy) -follows story line-
1. Destiny

Hello darlings and welcome back to the newest installation of the M-And-Company series...Which is mostly just me, Mayhemb, with very slight and minor adjustments from the others.

Also, yes, that is Grace as the cover image for this story, or as close to her as I can make with a lego character maker from the Lego Movie website.

Before we begin, I'd like to tell you one thing.

Yes, we know that all of the characters are different, however this is for a reason.

We wanted to give you all something new. You've seen majority of just what our characters can do already, so we decided to take it in a new direction with everything.

I wanted to post this chapter and the next few, given that I don't _plan_ on putting any romantic involvement in, not until the poll is all done and over with.

Speaking of, the polls are tied at the moment between Scenario One and Scenario Three, you all still have about nine days still to cast your vote.

So without further delay, I present to you the first (and almost always awkward) chapter of "A Warrior's Way".

* * *

A girl softly hummed as she swept the area of her family's Monastery, smiling to herself lightly.

She wore a white monastery robe, with a red apron atop it. Short platinum blonde hair kept rather roughly chopped, and careful blue eyes staring at the ground as she worked.

A voice inside her home was calling out to her. "Grace...? Grace..?"

"I'm outside, Father!"

A bearded man exited from the Monastery's doors, smiling at the girl as she worked. "Has anyone come to the Monastery yet?"

"No Father."

He hummed, nodding his head as he sat on the walk way of the building, deep in thought for a few moments... "..Grace?"

"Yes Father?"

"Come here for a moment.."

She blinked in surprise...Before nodding her head carefully, and going over carefully, sitting down beside him. "Yes Father?"

"I..Am going to leave the Monastery .."

"Oh, well, if you're going to the village then I can give you a list of what we need and-"

"It is not for groceries...I fear that darkness will be falling upon Ninjago...And I need to go and prepare."

"O-oh...I see..."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, waiting as the the wind brush against them.. "..I will be garnering a team to help defeat the darkness.."

"Well..Then perhaps I could help you and go- "

"No."

"But-"

" _No_ Grace."

..Grace gave a soft sigh, frowning. "Yes Father..."

"Now, I shall be sending my students here. You are to help them get acquainted to the Monastery, and I shall give them training."

"Yes, Father..I'll go pack you some tea for your trip."

"Thank you, Grace."

* * *

Grace sighed as she carefully continued cleaning up the Monastery. The garbage was disposed of, the rooms were freshly set..Everything seemed to be in order, despite her...Oddity.

Already it felt like weeks since her father's departure from the Monastery, leaving her alone..It was worrisome, in all honesty.

She had never been alone in her home before. Never had she been the one to lock up the doors late at night. Plus, it was the first time she had to eat alone..

A sort of silence and pause fell over the home of peace.

Her moments of meditation was actually cut short though, when she heard two voices outside the gates.

"Do you think this is the place?"

"I don't know...But if it isn't...Then you can carry _me_ down the mountain."

"Yeah yeah, just knock on the door...!"

There was a grumble from the second voice, before a knocking came to the thick door. "Uhm...Hello?"

Grace paused for a moment, waiting for her father to exit his room and open the-

Oh...Right..

Grace took a deep breath, and nodded her head, before carefully going to the door and pulling it open..And blinked in surprise at the two males on the other side.

The one who had been knocking blinked in surprise at her, his black hair slightly in his face. "Oh uh..Hello, miss."

"Helloooo in deed." The auburn haired male smiled, sliding on in.

"Jay, I thought you were _exhausted_."

"I was Cole! I _was_." The auburn male, Jay, hummed out, before shaking Grace's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jay, and you are?"

"Uhm..Grace."

"Well, Grace..." Cole coughed, cutting off Jay for a moment... "Do you happen to know if we are in the right place? Sensei Wu-"

"Oh! Oh, you're my Father's students!" The realization finally hit her, and she was smiling brightly, ushering the two inside. "Please, please come in! I am so sorry, I-Oh dear, I probably should have been at the base of the mountain waiting for you-I'm so sorry about that! But my Father didn't exactly tell me _when_ you would be arriving..."

The two males looked around at the Monastery, surprised by it, before Cole spoke up. "Hey, it's no problem Grace. Besides, we found this place, so there's no need to worry..!"

"Man...We gonna be learning Spinjitsu _here_?" Jay questioned to the two of them, looking at the empty area.

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek, repressing the frown. Her father was teaching _them_ Spinjitsu? Even though _she_...No, no Grace, you must not go against your Father's judgement..

"Please, don't let the look fool you, the Monastery is more than capable of teaching anyone Spinjitsu."

"Theeeen can you teach us?"

"I'm sorry Jay, my Father instructed me to simply help you get used to your new home. Do either of you have any bags?"

"Yeah, me and Jay left them outside, just in case we weren't at the right place."

"Oh! I can help you with those..!" She grins, practically running outside of the gate to get one of the bags...Only for the usual occurrence to happen.

As soon as she enters the door, her leg freezes up it seems, and falls to the ground with a gasp. The bag catchers her other hand as it clenches up, the zipper flying back as she tried to grasp it and-yep, the contents of the bag was spilled out.

Like _usual_...

"Oh my gosh I-I'm so sorry!" Grace panicked, trying to help Jay pick up this things and put them back in the bag. "Oh geez, this always happens. I'm so sorry, really I am! I mean, these things just happen and-"

"Hey, it's okay Grace." Jay cut her off, raising a hand. "Things happen...! Honest, you just gotta learn from your screw ups."

While this did subside part of the guilt that she felt, she also couldn't help but realize how wrong that was. Majority of her screw ups and trips just left her with a huge mess...That usually she'd just increase as she tried to fix it, resulting in her dad having to help her with his Spinjitsu...

Honestly, if he would just teach her how to do that then maybe-

No..No Grace, enough.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head, smiling softly at Jay. "Alright then...I-I'll just show you boys to your room."

Cole smiled, easily coming to them with all of the bags. "That would be great, thanks."

* * *

Within a mining tunnel deep within the ground, the sound of workers are heard pounding away at the metals. Yelling can be heard as they are all fussing over where to dig and for how long..

"Enough." A monotone voice interrupted the entire argument. A girl carefully dressed in muffled orange overalls and a grey shirt came over, a hard hat atop her head to keep her shoulder-length black hair out of her face. Hazel eyes fell over the map as her lips pursed, and she pulled out a marker, carefully "X"ing over a few locations. "We'll dig here, here, and here. Give an hour or two in succession between blasts. No sloppy work in here people, and be sure everyone knows when the explosions go off. We'll start facing north, go clockwise, and after that we can call it a day."

The men grumbled as they were soon put to work.

"That girl.." One of the older males started, looking to his companion. "Ever since her dad got hurt, she thinks she runs this place...!"

"Well hey, do you think you can do better?"

"I bet I could..!"

"Then why don't you?" The two men jumped, turning around to see the commanding woman right behind them. "I can call back all of the men right now if you'd like, and you can be responsible for their injuries, if they get any.."

The man who had been complaining grumbled... "You think you're so _frickin'_ smart _,_ huh Kim-Ly...?"

"Smarter than you, now, get back to work."

~X~Time Skip~X~

Kim-Ly sighed as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead, frowning as she almost limped back to her home. While the mine had been plentiful in the spots she had picked out, it never seemed to get easier.

A support beam in one of the lower levels, meaning and entire section of it had been cut for now. She'd have to put in extra time to clean it up properly, and ensure to get a better beam this time.

Carefully she pushed open the curtain that was their front door. Most likely the younger kids were fast asleep, now that the sun had fully set. Heck, she didn't even know if her mom would be up and-

"Oh, Kim-Ly.." Oh, never mind. Carefully she took off the overalls, folding them up so that any debris on it wouldn't get everywhere, and entered the 'living room'. It wasn't much, a plain room with a single table and a window to see outside.

At times she could find her mother in there, sewing up holes in her clothes, or making bread for the next day.

Her mother, in a word, was beautifully frail. She had warm skin and gentle hazel eyes, with black hair carefully fishtailed with a rather jumbled copper metal hairpin keeping it all together. Kim-Ly never remembered where the stupid thing came from, but her mother was determined to never tell her.

Her mother was wearing a tattered silver kimono at the moment, and was sitting across from a bearded man sipping tea.

"Kim-Ly, sweetie, sit down for a moment. This nice man has been waiting all day to talk to you."

"Just a second mom." She went to a side room and put her work clothes in a hamper. Once it was stored away, she returned to the living room and took a seat. "If you don't mind sir, can this be quick? I need to go see my dad and-"

"Kim-Ly!" The eldest daughter of the Thuy household got a sharp look. "Your father can wait, now please, be respectful."

"...I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize, it is alright." The bearded man hummed out, sipping his tea. "Your devotion to your family is stronger than the metals you mine, I see...Yet even metal can be sharpened and hardened further."

Kim-Ly blinked a bit in confusion, though the rest of her face didn't display this.. "Thank you, I suppose.."

"How rude of me..I am Sensei Wu, and I wish to teach you the ways of the Spinjitsu Master."

"Oh! Oh, Kimmy, that would be wonderful for you. A chance to step out of the mines and-"

"Thank you, sir...But I will have to decline." The teen cut off her mother, gaze not breaking with the male. "As you said, my devotion to my family is strong..And they need me right now."

"Kim-Ly-"

"She won't change her mind yet, Miss Thuy." Sensei Wu hummed out, standing up swiftly. "So I shall return another time..Please, have a good night, both of you."

"You also, Sensei Wu." Kim-Ly nodded as her elder gave the two woman a bow, before leaving with his tea.

"Kim-Ly Thuy, how dare you not at least listen to the man and-"

"The doctor's is only open only for a bit today mom, so I need to go." The teen sighed, getting up carefully and getting a bag. "I'll be back soon."

..Her mother sighed, frowning... "Alright just...Be safe.."

"I will."

~X~Time Skip~X~

Kim-Ly sighed as she carefully walked through the Doctor's office building in their little village, having paid for this week's bills. As the doctor lead her in ,she looked at the elder male. "Is his condition improving?"

"Yes, slowly. His leg is healing..However..."

"I know, sir..."

"I'm sorry, Miss Thuy. We are doing everything we can."

"I understand, sir." She nods, face calm and collected as she's shown her father's room.

Her father, Thomas, was carefully situated in his bed, broken leg elevated in it's cast. Thomas had jutting brown hair and jade green eyes, with a small "x" mark on his right cheek. Usually he'd be wearing his brown overalls and red shirt, plus his safety goggles and helmet..But now, he was in the little hospital gown his doctor gave him, a few IV's dripping into him.

"Kimmy, c'mon over." Her father smiled, waving at the girl. "Give your ol' Pops a hug."

Kim-Ly forced a smile onto her face, and went over, hugging the man carefully. "Hi dad.."

"How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm not your favorite."

"Alright, how's my favorite Kimmy?"

"I'm fine, dad.."

...He pulled away, and looked her over... "What happened?"

"Hm?"

"You seem colder than usual...Did something happen at the mine?"

"Well..Yes, but.."

"But?"

"..A man visited our house..."

"...Tell me everything."

~X~Time Skip~X~

"I see..." Thomas hummed, having listened to his daughter's day... "..I think you should go with the man."

"What? But dad, the mine-"

"Your brother can look after it...Look, Kimmy." He shifted, and Kim-Ly carefully helped him sit up. "..Your mother and I have been in this town all of our lives...And I don't want that for you, sweetie...So if this guy says that you can learn something new, something that could give you a new life...Well, then don't let us hold you back..."

"But dad..."

He gave her a calm smile, and grasped her hand. "..Promise me, Kimmy..That the next time he comes, you agree, and you learn..."

"...Alright dad...I will.."

"Good, and be sure to send us all sorts of letters and stuff. The kids and your mother will love it."

"Alright dad..."

"Good..I love you, sweetie."

..Carefully she hugged the male, giving a soft sigh.. "I love you too, Dad.."

* * *

Ninjago City was in full swing, like every day since it's first appearance on the map. People quick to get where they needed to be, and to get what they wanted quickly.

A specific shop near the edge of the city was a carefully kept boutique. Family run, and family oriented.

A white and black interior, with green and gold highlights. Clothing and jewelry carefully kept on racks and manikins.

In the back of the shop, there sat a girl carefully working.

Curly blonde hair with dark brown highlights that was usually down was kept in a bun right now. Bright green eyes carefully scanning over the fabric in her hands. She wore a jade green button down shirt, and black slacks. Black rimmed glasses rested on

From the front of the store, the bell chimed, and the girl spoke up. "O-oh, uhm...J-Just a minute!"

She quickly put the needle she was using in a pin cushion, and ran to the front, undoing her bun and taking off her glasses. Already looking around was a male with a long white beard, and an odd straw hat on...

Odd, very odd...

Bunny, the young girl, blink in surprise at the male. She hadn't seen him in the store, or around town before... "Uhm...Excuse me? Sir? Is there anything I can help you wish?"

The male turned and gave her a small smile, and shook his head. "No, not yet..But thank you, though."

She gave a small nod, before quickly going over and helping the other customers as they soon came in. She maneuvered quickly through them, free flowing it seemed as she kept her pace.

This was where she felt most secure, in the glass walls of her family boutique. It was safe, sound, and familiar..

It was then nearing closing time, with the last few customers trickling out..All except the bearded man as he was sitting on the couch within the store, sipping tea.

Her family had all tried to help him throughout the day, yet he didn't even talk to any of them..Yet finally, Bunny returned to him, looking at him with a calm look.

"Sir? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually...Please, sit, and allow an old man to tell you a tale, if you will.."

The girl was a bit worried. Her mother had warned her many times to not listen to the ramblings of another..It was often contagious in the most unpleasant of ways, and she would fall victim to it..But there was something about this old man, a kind of wisdom that he held...It was probably from the beard.

She ended up sitting across from him, and carefully sipped the tea he had given her.

For the next half an hour, she was fully entangled in the story of the first Spinjitsu master. How her fair Ninjago had been created, and how the two sons had battled for the six golden weapons..

"That...That was amazing.." Bunny breathed out, smiling as she held her empty tea cup. "But..Why did you tell me?"

"Because, Bunny..I know that deep within you, a blossom awaits to fully bloom."

The blonde blinked in surprise.. "W-well..I-I know that I am a bit of a wall flower but..."

"Please, Bunny. Allow me to train you in the art of Spinjitsu."

"Bunny?" Her mother's voice came from the back room as she entered. Her mother was, in a word, beautiful in her eyes.

Bleach blonde hair in a bob cut with pale green eyes, and light pink lips. A white cardigan with an off white shirt beneath, and a lovely deep green skirt to show off her legs.

"Y-yes mom?"

"It's time to close up the shop, dear."

"Oh, alright..I-I'm sorry, Mister Wu, but I-" When Bunny had turned to look back at the male, he was already gone..

"Bunny? Who were you talking to?"

"Oh uh...No one, I guess..."

"Well...Alright dear..."

~X~Time Skip~X~

Bunny sighed as her mother, Chanel, helped her work in the back room...

"Bun-Bun, what's wrong?"

"It's..Complicated, mom.."

"Oh come now sweetie, I bet it isn't anything that a little trip to the mall won't fix!"

She frowned.. "Mom I...Do you know that guy who was sitting on the couch today?"

"Oh, you mean the hobo in the bathrobe?"

"Uhm...Yeah..?"

"Well I don't _know him_ know him, but I saw him. Yes."

"Well he...He's a Sensei..W-who trains people to fight and-"

"Bunny...You can't _possibly_ be thinking about going out and fighting...!"

"Well, I-"

"With your allergies and your heart, you can't even handle lifting a forty pound box..! Let alone-"

"I get it mom.."

Chanel frowned, going over to her daughter and hugging her.. "You know that I'm just looking out for you, right sweetie? Besides, if he really needed someone to fight, I'm sure he could find someone else more...Suited, for it...!"

.. "I know mom." She sighed, hugging the woman.

"Good, now go on upstairs, Charlotte's probably waiting for you."

"Yes mom.."

~X~Time Skip~X~

Her sister Charlotte was almost Bunny's perfect image...Omit the fact that her hair was straight, and not curly. She wore a light pink set of pajamas, along with a little sleeping mask around her neck.

She was waiting in her bed for her sister, with expecting eyes.

"Sorry I'm late Charlotte, I had to help mom-"

"Why didn't you go?"

Bunny blinked, looking at her sister... "What?"

"Why didn't you go and learn from that old guy?"

"What are you-Charlotte..! Were you ease dropping?.!"

"It's not ease dropping if it's our family shop, dummy." She stuck her tongue out at her older sister, who gave a weak sigh.. "But why didn't you go...?!"

"Charlotte...It's..It's big kid problems, okay?"

"I'mma big kid...!"

" _Bigger_ kid problems, then.."

"But Bunny, you'll never get this chance again I bet...!" Charlotte huffed out, crossing her arms. "I don't want you to get stuck in this place for eeeever! Your stinky skeleton'll make this place yucky!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes a bit. This kid.. "Look, Charlotte, it's more complicated then-"

"I bet Dad would have let you go..."

"...Charlotte, you are going to bed this _instant_." Bunny huffed, turning around and closing the door behind her.

~X~Time Skip~X~

Late that night, Bunny was tossing and turning in her bed...Maybe she should have just gone with the man..Maybe she..She could have-

Her bedroom door opened up, and Charlotte quietly came in.. "Bunny?"

"...Yeah?"

"..Can I talk to you?"

"..Sure thing, c'mon in."

Her sister wiggled up and under her bed sheets, and nuzzled into her.. "..I don't want you to leave, and neither does mom...But you aren't gonna stay this young forever, that's what dad always told us, right?"

"Right..."

"Well..Then use that time while you can."

"...Go to bed, Charlotte..."

"Alright...Night Bunny."

"Goodnight.."

* * *

Grace smiled as she opened the doors for her father and a boy with pale blonde hair.

"Welcome home, Father."

"Hello to you too, Grace. Please, if you will, prepare the training course..It is time for these three to start their training."

* * *

Mayhemb; There we go! First chapter all done, with the characters all set up.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I can't wait to hear your responses.

Love you all, and see you next time.


	2. Recruitment Drive

Alright! Here's chapter two, which'll be a bit odd for any returning member of the old series...Welp, here's to hoping this'll be good!

At the moment for polls, Scenario Three of couples is winning.

* * *

Grace smiled as she carefully brought out a fresh tea kettle for her father, watching as the three boys went through the training course.

They had all been training for a few days now, trying to beat their own speed records on the course.

These boys were so fascinating. They told her stories of life outside the Monastery. Tales of adventure and wonder.

All that they told her seemed to much like a dream..Though, she supposed that's how Spinjitsu felt to them, in turn.

But still..

She paused walking for a moment to look at the walls that surrounded her home. What was it like, outside of her little world?

To Cole, it sounded like a new challenge.

To Jay, it was a blank canvas for experiments.

To Zane, it was a new place to learn.

Yet to her, it just..It felt so unreal..

Sure she knew that there were things outside of her home. Things that were most likely far beyond her imagination, and yet...They seemed almost _too good_ to be true.

Her father's voice pulled her out of her trance. "Grace?"

"Ah! Sorry Father...!" She rushed to his side, putting the tea kettle on his little tray.

"You are here...But is your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Father..I was distracted.."

"That is understandable." He hummed, nodding his head as he sipped his tea. "..I will be leaving again."

"S-so soon?"

"There are more who are needed for this quest."

"I see...Maybe I could-"

"No, Grace."

.. "As you say, Father.."

He nods, before carefully standing, and the three boys quickly going over to him. "You are all doing very well separately...But perhaps, you all need time to coagulate...Prepare a bag, you shall go into the wilderness around the Monastery, and learn to become one."

The plan seemed so fluid as he spoke, with each boy bowing to him and quickly getting their supplies.

"Father...What would you like me to do?"

..Sensei Wu turned, and smiled at her. "Please, go and prepare the rooms for our new guests."

"Very well, Father..."

* * *

Kim-Ly sighed as she carefully sorted out the metals that the miners and her had gotten that day, a careful set of magnifying glasses perched on her face.

Lead, silver, copper, gold...

All were carefully separated into the boxes.

She was always focused on the job, even though she already knew which piece was what. It felt like second nature really, to just glance at a piece before placing it.

But she didn't.

Not when she knew the others would come and watch over her, making sure she was 'doing the job right'.

Please, if things were really her way, she could probably get this entire mountain mined and properly sorted by the end of the month...But what good would that do?

The mine would get dried up after that, and they would all lose a valuable income to their homes and-

She gasped as she held the table, the cavern around her shaking. Something had gone off..

"HEY! I SAID NO EXPLOSIVES THIS HOUR!" She yelled out, turning around and taking off the glasses as the men ran passed her.

"A CAP BLEW! WE GOT GUYS TRAPPED IN THE LOWER LEVEL!"

Her heart dropped and eyes widened...Before she joined the herd in racing down to the lowest levels, dawning her oxygen mask.

Already the men were at work, trying to lift away the heavy rocks as they heard their companions on the other side. Screaming, yelling, _begging_ for help.

"WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Kim-Ly shouted to them, aiding the efforts in prying the rocks away and-

She gasped as she felt herself be pulled back by on of the men, and a golden tornado whisked past them.

It spun rapidly against the rock wall, the minerals chipping away easily it seemed to it. As if a million hands were attacking it all at once. In a matter of moments, the wall was gone, and the men who had been trapped were easily helped out.

The tornado spun back to the first level, with Kim-Ly racing after was more than surprised to see the same old man from yesterday, Sensei Wu...

"I am glad to have stopped by when I had...Or else you may have had many more troubles to face, Kim-Ly."

She bowed in respect and gratitude, cleansing the shock from her face. "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened had you not been here..."

"It was the right thing to do." He hummed, bowing in return to her.. "Now then..Have you thought over my offer?"

"Yes I...I have."

"And?"

"..And I wish to learn...That is, if you will teach me."

"My dear, anyone can simply be taught. It is the wise and powerful, who use what they have learned. Now then, prepare your bags, and say your farewells..We shall leave soon."

"Yes, sir."

~X~Time Skip~X~

Kim-Ly sighed as she hugged her mom, Dawn, gently. The woman was tearing up, sniffling, while her daughter was stone faced. "O-oh, m-my little baby's leaving the nest...!"

"Mom, I'm taller than you..."

"Shh-shhh...You're still my little girl.."

"Alright mom.."

"Now, be sure to eat every day."

"Yes mom."

"And message us in any and every way you can."

"Uh-huh.."

"And be sure to change your clothes every-"

"Okay, mom..I get it."

"I-I'm sorry it's just.." Her mother pulled back to gently cup her daughter's face. "..It feels like just yesterday you would come and jump into my arms, telling me about your day at the park with your friends and now you...You just..Grew up too fast, sweetie..."

"Mom.." She sighed, taking her mother's hands off. "You have more children then just me.."

"But I only have _one_ Kim-Ly.."

"Mom." Kim-Ly seemed unphased by all of this, and her mother just gave a heart broken sigh.

"Yes, yes...I know, I'm just..Wasting my breath...Go and see your father.."

"Alright, I will contact you when I can." She gave her mother a kiss to the top of her head, before getting her bag and leaving her abode. Her mother frowned, waving as she watched her daughter leave.

~X~Time Skip~X~

"Tell me, what ails you, sir?" Sensei Wu hummed as he sat beside Thomas, the two sharing some tea as they awaited Kim-Ly to arrive.

"Ah, wouldn't you know it? Metal toxicity." The male chuckled out, shaking his head. "The doctors can't figure out what kind of metal though...I guess it's my payback for always eating my lunch in all the mines..."

"I wish you good health." The old man hummed out, patting the male's shoulder.

"And I wish you well, old friend." He smiled, chuckling. "Tell me, have you talked to any of the other Masters?"

"No, no I have not...Yet, I must say, you have changed over the years.."

"You'd be surprised what a bit of physical training, hair dye, hair cuts, and a bit of manipulation can do...Besides, you look much better than me, Wu."

"Ah, still the flatterer, I see" The bearded male laughed softly. "...Tell me, have you told your family about..."

"No, no I have not..But please, don't tell them...Not yet."

Wu sighed, yet nodded his head.. "Very well..Yet eventually, your past _will_ come back, Thomas...And when that time comes, Kim-Ly will have many questions for you."

"I am well aware, Wu..But for now, I must ask that you keep her safe..."

"I will do my best, old friend." He bowed, smiling at the male, just as Kim-Ly's footsteps could be heard coming down the silent hallway outside.

The door slid open, with Kim-Ly stepping in and quirking an eyebrow at her father and the old Sensei... "Ah, Kimmy, come on in. Me and Mister Wu here were talking about your little journey.."

"Alright...Well, then you know why I am here.."

"Mmmhm, sure as sunshine, Sweetie..Now come over here, and give me a hug." The teen nodded, putting her bag down and carefully going over, hugging her father. "Mmmn...You're gonna make me so proud, sweetheart..."

"..I hope so, dad.."

..

After a moment the father sighed, patting his daughter's back as tears pricked his eyes. "A-alright...Go on now, you and Wu better get going...If you stay here too long, I may never let you go."

"Alright dad, see you."

"Bye, Kimmy.." he smiled, waving at his daughter, and nodding to Wu.

..The male gently patted his hand, before giving him a small hug. "I will protect her to the best of my abilities..."

"Thank you, Wu..."

* * *

Sensei Wu had carefully instructed Kim-Ly to wait a bit in Ninjago City as he went to Bunny's family boutique..

Instead of Bunny however, her mother was behind the counter, and as soon as she saw him she froze..Once he entered, she made a swift movement to turn the sign from 'open' to 'close'.

"...From what I hear, you go by the name 'Chanel' now...Correct?"

"I thought I made it clear by the looks I was giving you yesterday, I don't _want_ you here..!"

"Chanel..."

"And I especially don't want you around my daughter!"

"Chanel-"

"Don't you 'Chanel' me...! I know what happens in your little 'Elemental' stuff! My grandparents told me _exactly_ what had happened!"

"Chanel, _listen to me_."...When the woman had stopped, he took it as his sign to continue. "You may stop me all you want, yet if your grandparents had taught you anything, it's that Destiny will find you. No matter what...Bunny will find out what power she holds, and when she does, she can either learn to train it...Or allow it to consume her."

..Chanel took in a deep breath, before letting out a shaky sigh, rubbing her face.. "..Do you have a daughter, Wu?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Then can you imagine, just how horrifying this is for me? I moved away, I changed my name, hell- _I changed **everything** _ about me...Just so that my family could get away from that...And now here you come just-just _waltzing_ in with your mamby-pamby staff, telling me that my daughter is...is gonna.."

"..She is going to save lives, Chanel.."

"But my children are _my_ life, Wu.." The woman turned to him, frowning deeply.. "I taught her everything I could..I protected her from this as best as I could and I...I don't want you to take her away from me..Not yet, not when she's so young.."

"Chanel...I am sorry, but her time has come..She needs to learn, before it is too late.."

..She sighed shakingly, holding herself... "...If she is harmed...I want you to know, Wu..It will be _all_ your fault.."

"I understand that well, Chanel."

"And I will never let you forget it."

"..Understood.."

"...I'll be leaving the store for one hour...If she is gone by then, then...I shall not stop her.."

"Thank-"

"Do _not_ thank me." She growled, glaring at the male... "..Just..Just leave..Before I change my mind."

With that Chanel grabbed her bag and left the shop, while Sensei Wu carefully ascended the stairs to the home-portion of the store.

~X~Time Skip~X~

Bunny sighed as she carefully swallowed her allergy pill, taking it with a cup of water.

"What are you allergic to, young one?"

She almost chocked on the water, and had to cough a bit of it out from the sudden scare..Before turning around and blinking when she saw Sensei Wu at her dinning room table. "U-uhm...Pollen.."

"Perhaps you are simply allergic, because you haven't accepted it..."

"H-huh?"

"Have you considered my offer from before?"

"O-oh! Oh, yes, the-the training...Yes, I have.."

"And?" He quirked a bushy eyebrow up at her.

"..I..I want to learn, sir.."

"Very well then. Prepare your bags, we shall leave as soon as possible."

Bunny nodded, having already packed her bags after that first night..She had even made a little farewell letter. She knew her family would never allow her to go, so..So sneaking out and leaving would be her only option...

She packed all of her bare necessities.

Clothing, medicine, shoes, socks, jewelry, photo albums, back up socks and shoes, make-up, sewing machine, sewing kit, and a few other things.

Yep, bare necessities!

All of which were pretty close to making her bag burst out at the zipper..Yet she managed to keep it all nice and packed. If an Asher knew how to do one thing, it's making sure things fit.

She grunted as she hauled the bags down the stairs, and gave a smile to Sensei Wu, glasses in her hair. "Alright Sensei Wu...! I-I'm all set...!"

... "Have you brought all that you needed?"

"I-I think so! Yeah, but if not, I can probably make do.."

"Very well then." The male nodded his head as he went and held open the door for her, an act that she very much appreciated..Before blinking in surprise when she saw a girl right outside her family's store...

A girl in the most atrocious clothing she had _ever_ seen. "Uhm..."

"D'ya need help?" The girl asked in a rather gruff voice, quirking an eyebrow.

In an instant, Bunny felt her own voice decrease in size.. "H-huh?"

"Bags."

"O-oh...U-uhm-"

Bunny wasn't allowed to finish as the girl easily took her bags and carried them.. "...I'm Kim-Ly..."

"B-Bunny..."

"Come, let's get you two to the Monastery." Sensei Wu hummed, ushering the girls to follow him as he already started on his journey.

* * *

Grace smiled happily as she opened the door for her father and the two girls that he brought along. Oh yay! More people! Plus, these ones were girls...!

Perhaps they could teach her a bit more of the feminine variety of news of the outside world. Oh, that would be wonderful..!

"Grace, please, help these ladies get settled in. I will be leaving shortly to procure our last student."

"Of course, Father." She nodded, quickly ushering the girls inside. "I am afraid that, due to bit of a lack of room, you girls will be sharing my quarters..."

"O-oh, th..That's alright.."

"I don't need much space."

Grace grinned, nodding as she took them to her little slice of the Monastery. Her room was one that would typically hold about four or so, but given the fact that she used to be the only girl...Well, she had a lot of room to herself.

Yet it wasn't filled with much.

She simply had her bed, and a little dresser for her clothing. The Monastery girl quickly went and pulled out two more beds to put on the tatami mats.

"I'm sorry it's not much to look at, but we can decorate it however you two would like!"

"It's fine." The black haired girl huffed out, dumping two of the almost bursting bags onto the floor, and getting the bed closest to the door. "I'll take this one.."

"O-oh..Uhm.."..The green dressed girl gulped, carefully taking the two bags on the ground to the farthest away bed. "T-this one can..Can be mine...I suppose.."

...

...

Grace blinked at the awkward silence that fell upon her room, glancing between the two girls. Well, perhaps they weren't..The best at conversations..But that was alright..! They could still make do with what they had.

"Grace...!"

"Ah-coming Father...!" She bowed to the two girls in her-their room, before running out to meet her dad. "Yes?"

"Could you prepare me a bit of tea for my journey...?"

"Oh! Of course..!" She smiled, quickly making him a pot. "The boys are still out camping, Cole said they'll be out for roughly a week or so and-"

"Grace..."

"Yes?"

"..You have been using the training course, haven't you?"

The girl froze up, eyes dilating...Before continuing to make tea. "I...Do not know what you are talking abo-"

"The training course ran too smoothly that first day with the boys. Too smoothly for all the time it _shouldn't_ have been in use...You have been using it for a long time...For many years, I am guessing...Behind my back.."

"...Father, I-I simply wanted to learn to defend-"

"You have gone against my word, Grace.."

"...I am sorry, Father..."

"Prove it." He sighed, carefully taking his tea pot. "You shall find a way to make it up to me, and from there...I will decide if I have forgiven you.."

...She bowed, kneeling on the ground. "Yes, Father..."

"...I will be leaving now, ensure that the Monastery if kept under order."

"Yes, Father.."

* * *

Grace carefully breathed as she followed after her father, a safe distance away, never letting him leave her sight.

Perhaps if she helped him guide the last member to the Monastery, all could be forgiven!

...

Okay, she knew that it was rather unlikely, but she could at least try!

She crept and hid behind the trees, trying not to be overwhelmed..Everything around her were sights she had never experienced. Sounds she had never heard.

She wanted desperately to just take a peek and-

NO!

No, Grace.

You had a mission to do.

She climbed a tree beside her, watching as her father entered a shop titled "Four Weapons"...After exchanging a few words with someone inside though, he soon left.

Perhaps, then...She could try?

She quickly slid down the tree and ran to the shop, glancing around in a sort of awe. Glimmering metals carefully stacked and placed, with-

"Uhm, excuse me." She jumped at the female voice, getting into a defensive stance and-Oh, it was just a girl dressed in red...Haha, perhaps Grace was _just_ a bit nervous.. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, I-I'm fine..Thank you, though, for asking."

"No problem, I'm Nya..Anyway, are you looking for anything?"

"Oh, no-Well, yes? I mean-Maybe?" Oh geez, conversations were harder than she had anticipated...

Nya giggled, putting a hand gently on Grace's shoulder. "Relax...Maybe my brother and I can help you."

"Oh, well..I don't need help, I was just.."...Okay, think of something, Grace.. "I was admiring your weapons. They're all very nice."

"See? Now her I'm okay with. She wasn't complaining and-"

" _Kai._ "

"Oh, right...Uhm, are you looking for anything, Miss?"

"Ah...Well, I.." She blinked, realizing that the brown haired male was most likely who her dad had been talking to... "..I..Suppose I've come looking for you, Kai.."

"Me? But I-"

Kai was cut off as sudden dark clouds enveloped the sky, and a roaring noise over took the air. The once placid hills were chaotic as villagers were running away, screaming, as skeletons rode in on odd vehicles...

Well, there's something you don't see every day.

"What...Are they?" Nya asked as she looked at the scene in disbelief.

"I don't know..." Kai had managed to change into a thick armor, dawning a helmet and brandishing a sword. "You two, stay here."

With that, he quickly entered a duel with the skeletons.

"Do you _really_ want to stay here?" The blacksmith girl questioned Grace, who shook her head..With a smirk, the black haired female got out two staffs, and handed one to Grace. "Then let's go...!"

Swiftly, the two girls eased their own spot into the battle, aiding Kai.

"I thought I told you two to stay back...!"

"And what?" The sister began, smirking at her brother. "Let you have all the fun?"

~X~

Grace was in her own little world as the fight raged on, teeth gritted as she took down skeleton after skeleton.

Inside she could feel it. Her heart was pounding wildly yet at the same time it felt stilled. Her breath was raging, yet she didn't gasp nor wheeze. Her mind was jumbled yet so clear she...

In all the chaos within her, her body felt so at peace.

She had wanted to fight for so long..

Her hands guided the staff, hitting the weak points that she found. Hitting, slashing, dodging as her mouth dried up.

She wanted it..

Because really, it was all too familiar.

Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dum-

She was in awe as a tornado sparked up around her, maneuvering to skeletons and decimating the army.

After a moment though, she stopped, and looked around at the scattered bones and shattered weapons.

She felt a grin creep it's way onto her face, hand flexing around the staff in her hands.

She could do it.

She _did_ it...

She needed more-

"NINAJAGO!"

She looked up at the top of the hill where Four Weapons was, hearing her father's yell...And quickly ran up the mountain side. As she was about to reach it though, she saw that Nya was being surrounded...

Her father could handle himself.

"NINJAAAAGO!" She quickly blew through the skeletons around Nya, and nodded to her once she got out of the tornado.

"LORD GARMADON SAYS-TAKE THE GIRL!"

"Uh...Which one?" Voices came from behind both Nya and her, and Grace had to turn around.

"JUST GRAB THEM BOTH!" The voice shouting commands demanded, and as swift as the phrase was uttered, a skeleton hand was launched.

She froze, Grace feeling time slow down as the hand extended towards the two girls..And wrapped around them, pulling them to the skeleton.

"NYA!" Kai exclaimed as the leader of the skeletons cackled, the vehicle taking them away.

"FATHER!" Was all Grace could shout, before both she and Nya were hit, and knocked out.

~X~

Kai ran a few meters ahead, watching the departing skeletons in disbelief. "They took Nya.."

Sensei Wu took a deep breath, composing himself...Before walking to Kai, and bonking his helmet. "I told you, useless.."

As if someone had flipped a switch, the Blacksmith was enraged.

"Arrrgh-You could have **_DONE_** something...! You could have used your-Your twistitzu, or your-your-"

" _Spin_ jitzu."

"But you did _nothing_." Kai growled at him, before turning and starting to walk off. "I'm gonna get my sister back..And that other girl too.."

"Where they go, a mortal can not." The simple phrase made Kai stop. "That was Samukari, King of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear that things are far worse than I had ever thought..."

Kai though, could not be any more confused... "Lord Garmadon..?! Underworld..?! What's going on.?! What do we have that's _so_ important to them, and _why_ would they take my sister and the other girl?"

...

"What's _so important_? How about everything in Ninjago itself?"

And from there, Sensei Wu began his tale, praying within that Grace and Nya were both okay.

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you have all enjoyed, and I wish the best for you all. For those of you that this applies to, have a happy New Years.

Talk to you next chapter!


	3. Meeting the Crew

So far the third option for pairings and the original pairings are still tied.

I'd also like to state that for a bit, some of my reviews aren't showing up. So if I don't reply to some of you, I am deeply sorry.

* * *

Grace groaned as she blinked her eyes awake, shaking her head. Dear lord almighty, did that skeleton hit her hard and-

She winced when something wet had hit her face, and looked up to see Nya across from her. They seemed to be in a cage of some sort, with their hands tied to the bars...

"Ugh...N-Nya?"

"Finally! I've been spitting at you for hours!"

"Hours? Wait...You've been _spiting_ at me?"

"Well you didn't wake up when I was yelling at you..."

"That's disgusting...!" The monastery girl shuttered at the thought..Before frowning at her companion's sorrowful expression.. "B-but hey! It worked..! So don't you worry about it-"

"That's not what I'm worried about...Knowing Kai, he'll do something outrageously stupid to try and get me back home..Idiot.."

...For a moment, the blonde didn't really know how to respond, if at all. Was she allowed to have an opinion on this kind of matter? Hm..After a bit of debating with herself, she shook her head. The other girl needed her... "Well uh...Hey..! That just means that he cares about you, right?"

"Well..Yeah.."

"Then he can't be _that bad_ of a guy.."

"Ooooh trust me..Kai can get _pretty bad_ once I'm not there to keep him in line."

"Well then don't you worry...! My Father will make sure that we're both out of here safe, I know it."

"Oh yeah?" Nya gave the smallest hint of a smile at this, looking a bit hopeful.

"Of course...! My Father wouldn't let me out of his sight, so he'll probably be doing all he can to get us back..!"

"And that." The happy atmosphere was sliced to shreds as Samukai came in, eyes gleaming. "Is _exactly_ what Lord Garmadon is hoping for.."

* * *

Bunny coughed as she fell to the ground, gasping for air as she took off her glasses. "I-I think...My condition...Is...Isn't helping..Me.."

"Yeah, a condition called laziness...What, have you _never_ even gone running before?" Kai asked, crossing his arms as he looked at the blonde.

So far, only Kim-Ly had been able to get through the entire course. She had waited till the very end of the day, that first day, watching Kai and Bunny...Before using garnered knowledge to get through it all.

Sensei Wu had almost drank all of his cup when she had finished.

Ever since then, Kim-Ly has been sitting at the corner of the Monastery wall, watching Kai and Bunny continue to train.

"W-well, I've never had to run in the City before...! Everything was just...There when I needed it..!" The blonde explained after catching her breath, and after Kim-Ly had handed her a cup of water. "Maybe I...Maybe I'm just not cut out for this Ninja business..."

Kim-Ly watched her for a moment...Before simply turning and walking away, and going outside the walls of the Monastery.

Outside sat Sensei Wu, carefully sipping his tea as per usual... "Sensei.."

"Are they ready to try today, Kim-Ly?"

"No, sir...I just have a question.."

"Yes..?"

"..Why did you choose us?"

"Do you mean, why did I choose Bunny?"

She frowned a bit at the question, he had seen right through her.. "I don't think she can even handle doing these simple practices and-"

"Kim-Ly, I am a bit disappointed in you." The female didn't seem to mind this blatant statement. "You should know that every team has a variety of members.."

"Yes, but they are members who work _well_ with one another."

"Have you done anything with those two?"

"Yes Sensei, we have done the course."

"No, you all have _separately_ gone through the training course. Not once have any of you aided one another, nor have you talked with one another outside of the practice area."

...

Kim-Ly fell silent at this..Before Sensei Wu stood up, sighing. "Now then, come. Your team mates will be trying again..And perhaps, you can try to see things through their eyes, and become a team.."

.."Yes, Sensei.."

~X~Time Skip~X~

Kim-Ly sat and watch her team mates, as she did every day. However this time it was..Different.

This time she actually watched them, not just skim over them.

She watched as Bunny evaded almost all obstacle, not wanting to get hit. Yet for good reason actually. The City girl couldn't take a _single_ hit it seemed..

While Kai was in too much of a rush it felt like. Though he was determined, he kept looking back at Sensei Wu. Then when he thought he was doing good, he got too cocky..

"This is USELESS!" The boy yelled, throwing down the sword that he was carrying as he .

"It...Does seem that way..Doesn't it.." Bunny sighed out, frowning at the ground.

"Then I suppose we will do this again, tomorrow." Sensei Wu hummed out, standing and departing. "I shall see you all then."

Once the door slid closed, Kim-Ly got up from her corner, and walked over to the fuming Kai and depressed Bunny... "Would..You two...Like help?"

Oh _geez_ this felt weird..

"Oh wow, could have offered after the first day, couldn't you?"

"Uhm..Y-yes, please, Kim-Ly..That would be really uh..Helpful.."

Kim-Ly nodded her head... "Well first off, City Kid...Don't listen to him..."

"Hey!" The fiesty male growled out, yet the calm female didn't even bother.

"You _have_ been getting better."

"I...I have?"

"Yeah. You barely got through the planks that first day, but now you can almost dodge the dummy."

"O-oh wow I..I didn't even notice...!"

"Well I have..But here's the problem. You're trying to do the course like how Kai does it, but that's wrong. You do it in your own way."

"I...Do it in my own way?"

"Yeah."

Bunny seemed just as confused as Kim-Ly felt. Okay, so the Thuy girl had some work to do on her advising skills...

"And what about me?"

Kim-Ly looked at Kai, pursing her lips as she thought about how he did the course... "Well..You're good-"

" _Obviously_."

"But you aren't fast enough...Well, you're not faster than Sensei Wu..Maybe, you should..I dunno, stop _him_?"

"Stop him?"

"Yeah...Maybe stop him from making his tea...You carry that sword around, why not put it to use?" The male seemed to stare at her for a moment..Before his eyes widened, as if an epiphany had come to him.. "But uh..Yeah, that's..That's all I have to say.."

Kai nodded as he left to go and prepare for tomorrow, while Bunny gave the other girl a large smile. 'Thank you so much, Kim-Ly."

She froze a bit at the blatant sincerety and gratitude..Before coughing, giving herself a moment to think.. "Yeah just...Don't screw up."

"I-I won't...! I promise."

"U-uhm..Yeah, great.."..Kim-Ly started backing out of the training area. "I'm just gonna go and..Yeah..."

* * *

Bunny smiled as she carefully sat down at the table in the dinning room, carefully writing to her family. Already she had taken a bath and ate a small bowl of rice with chicken.

Her little glass of milk was rested right beside her.

* * *

 _Dear Mom, Dad, and everyone back at the Shop ,_

 _How are you all? I hope you all are doing pretty good. It's odd not hearing the ringing of the shop's bells every day, or the constant buzz of voices, but it's nice. It's quiet out here, and really soothing.._

 _Sensei Wu is a really amazing teacher. He's been having me and his other students train on this crazy course. I get so sweaty and-I know how weird this sounds but-I kind of like it. When I sweat it feels like I did a really good day of training..._

 _Speaking of the 'other students' for now there are only two. There's this guy named Kai, and this girl named Kim-Ly. They both come from pretty rural areas I think, and are pretty tough...At times I find it really hard to keep up with them..But I can't give up. Not when Ninjago is counting on me..Because, well, you're all my Ninjago._

 _You're all my home, my safety...And I can't risk you all getting hurt...  
_

 _Haha, look at me, I sound so heroic..Show this to Charlotte if you can. She'll flip the fridge with how excited she'll get, her sister's like a superhero! Even though technically, we're training to be ninja..._

 _But, you know, potato-potatoe._

 _Anyway, that's all I'll say for now. I hope the shop's okay, and I hope you are all alright._

 _I love you all,_

 _Bunny_.

* * *

Bunny paused, looking at her own letter...And smiling a bit.

Usually when she'd leave home, on the off chance her dad needed her to get fabric with him, she would only write about business...Any other subject just seemed too foreign to her on paper.

"Hey." The blonde jumped, whipping around and staring at Kim-Ly. The girl had just taken her shower also, a towel wrapped around her neck as she wore a grey tank top and her orange worker pants..In all honesty, just being around her left Bunny with a chill down her spine. She seemed so cold, compared to the usual warm atmosphere that was in her parent's boutique.. "You should get to bed."

"H-huh? But...I-I don't usually go to bed till-"

"If you go to sleep now, you can wake up early tomorrow...Maybe...Ya know, you could..Warm up, before Sensei does his exam..."

"O-oh! Oh, okay! Yeah, I'll-I'll go to bed then..." The black haired girl nodded, turning and walking away... "U-uh, Kim-Lee?"

..The footsteps stopped...

"...Thank you.."

"..Yeah.."

Bunny sighed, frowning as she heard the footsteps walk away from her. Geez, that girl was so...So _cold.._.

* * *

Kim-Ly sighed, frowning as she sat outside in the training area. Not even the sun was up at this hour, but it was close.

She glanced up at the sky, before slowly closing her eyes and feeling the brisk wind.

This scene felt so familiar to her, and yet so distant.

Back home she would have to walk up earlier than anyone in the house, and go to the mines. Break times meant getting to step outside of the rock and just relaxing for a few moments..

Yet there wasn't the usual grumbling of older men.

There wasn't the distant cheer of children and of the village..

It was just them up in an isolated mountain..

Just the four of-

She jumped up when she heard a twig snap above her, and looked up, seeing the slightest flicker of shadows...

...

She silently scaled the side of the wall, and looked around. It didn't look like anyone was there.

With a hum Kim-Ly nodded, and jumped off the edge, before going inside. The others needed to wake up, so that they could start learning..

* * *

Grace frowned as she was taken away from Nya by the skeletons, guarded on all sides by the creatures of the Underworld.

All day she had been thinking, trying to remember. Had she ever met a Garmadon?

Surely not, her Father never even let her outside the Monastery...

So, why did Lord Garmadon wish to meet her in private?

"Lord Garmadon." Samukai called out as they entered a throne room of some sort, with a male sitting on his throne. "We have brought the girl.."

"Ah, good...Now, begone."

"But-"

" _Begone_." He growled out. "Go to the Caves of Despair and check on the progress."

"..Yes, sir.."

There was a heavy note of malice in the skeleton's voice, yet he and his companions left Lord Garmadon and Grace...The Monastery female looked to the master of the underworld... "Have I...Ever met you?"

"Ooooh, once, when you were younger." He hummed out, standing swiftly. "My how you have grown...Tell me dear, how have your destructive tendencies been?"

"Excuse me...?"

"Oh you were a prodigy even as a baby, in all honesty. Who _knows_ how many of your own toys and objects you broke..."

Grace frowned, trying to untie the rope that bound her hands. "What _are_ you talking about...?!"

"Why, your element, my dear Niece." She froze at the last word, staring at him.. And the Lord just chuckled in amusement. "Oh _my,_ did _daddy dearest_ not tell you of his... _Brother.._?"

"..My father tells me-"

"Absolutely nothing, I see. Why, he didn't even tell you of your element...!"

"I don't have an element..!"

"Oh..?" It was the way he said that simple word..He knew something that she didn't.. "Tell me dear, are you...Well, could you be _considered_ clumsy? Such simple things like taking a glass to someone, becoming you cleaning up broken glass shards?"

She didn't respond, remembering all those times she had to clean up her own messes..

"Grace, it is not simply that you are clumsy...But your body _needs_ to destroy something..!"

"What are you _talking_ about...?"

"My dear..You have the purest, most untapped form of Destruction within you. It has been waiting so long to come out. Didn't you even notice what was happening around you when you did Spinjitsu? How you faught?" He walked around her, smirking. "You knew how to take them down..You saught out their _weaknesses_ , and you managed to destroy weapons...! You are pure Destruction. _That_ is your element."

Grace froze up, just taking all of this into consideration.. "But that...That's..."

"It isn't impossible, nor is it common. You are the counterbalance to creation, my dear Niece...After all, you need destruction to make creation. You need to destroy a tree to gain wood, you need to destroy mountains to gain metals and rock...It is all a part of the cycle that keeps everything in balance..."

"I...It..It can't be..."

"But it is, and you must accept it...In fact.." Lord Garmadon turned around, giving her a grin and offering her his hand. "Let me teach you the ways of Destruction."

* * *

Bunny grinned as she skidded to a halt after her run through the course, and looked to her Sensei. "Y-You're still drinking...!"

"Hm...?" He blinked, lowering his tea cup..Before giving a small smile. "It appears I am...Good job, Bunny."

"I did it...!" She grinned, jumping up and down in excitement. "Yes...!"

"Heh, pretty loud for a wall flower."

When Kai spoke up, the City girl seized up, and blushed. "O-oh...Uhm..I-I mean-"

She gave a little 'umph' when Kim-Ly patted her back. "...You...Deserve, to celebrate.."

"T-thank you, Kim-Ly..."

"Now then.." The stone cold girl looked to Sensei Wu.. "When are you going to teach us Spinjitsu?"

"You all have already learned it. Your final test comes tomorrow." He hummed, getting up and walking into his room, the door shutting behind him. "My advice is to get some sleep."

* * *

~X~Time Skip~X~

Kim-Ly and Bunny had both fallen asleep rather swiftly.

The miner was asleep in an orange sleeping back atop the bed, her entire body and head covered with just a bit of hair sticking out.

The city girl had pillows on both sides of her, with an avocado mask and cucumbers on...What? Working out so much left her skin _terribly_ dry.

At first, everything was nice and silent...

Until Kim-Ly heard the sudden ruckus that was occuring over head.

Grace kept a blanket spread out over the top of her room, to avoid anyone sneaking in on her...Yet that didn't block the sound.

The black haired girl hastily undid her sleeping bag, hair going into a complete frizz, and rushing over to Bunny. "BUNNY! WAK-

"H-huh?" The wallflower sat up, pulling off a cucumber...Before screaming. "AH!"

"BUNNY IT'S ME!"

"..O-oh...Uhm..H-hi, K-Kim-Ly..."

She knew her hair was most likely in a round sphere of frizzed black around her head.. "Look, no time to fix ourselves, we gotta go."

"But-"

"We gotta GO!" She grabbed Bunny's hand and pulled her up and out of the room, racing outside..To see Kai fighting against three figured dressed in black. "Come on, we have to-"

"Stooop!" Sensei Wu's voice from behind her cut Kim-Ly off, and the fighting before her came to an end.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Wait a minute, they're your student to-" Kai paused when he noticed the two girls...And started laughing. "What the HECK happened to you two?!"

"I ask myself that all the time when I look at your face..." Kim-Ly hummed out in her monotone voice, not really minding the laughter..Yet from the corner of her eye she saw Bunny inch back. A hazel eye twitched, and she went over to the laughing male, punching him square in the face. " _There's_ your punchline..."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-Heh..Okay, while that _was_ pretty funny...You never said anything about a fourth, fifth, and sixth...! It's always three...! Three blind mice, three musketeers, three-"

"Uhm...What he's trying to say Sensei Wu, is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid." Cole explained for Jay, trying to let the older male understand.

"Didn't look so solid to me." Kai grumbled out as he got up, Kim-Ly returning to her place, slightly in front of Bunny.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Zane asked as he stepped forward, all eyes on Sensei Wu.

"Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties." The male nudged the two girls closer to the four boys, before quickly doing Spinjitsu, and going past each of his students. "NINJAGOOOO!"

When each of them had been skimmed over, their clothes had been switched out with a ninja uniform.

"Whoa...!" Kai gasped, looking over his red attire. "How'd he do that?"

"Ha ha~! Look what color I am..!" Jay grinned, looking at his light blue uniform.

"Wait a minute..I'm still black..!" Cole pointed out, yet Sensei Wu walked towards Kai though, ignoring the male.

"Kai, Master of Fire..It burns bright in you.." The bearded man hummed before turning to the darker blue ninja. "Jay is dark blue, Master of Lightning."

"That's not _all_ I'm the master of..! I do a little inventing, I dab a little in model building, touch of cooking, a little poetry-"

"More like mouth of lightning." Cole sighed out with a small glare, before Sensei Wu acknowledged him.

"Black ninja is Cole, solid as rock, Master of Earth." To prove some sort of point, Cole did a few spins and tricks, making Kai scoff. Kim-Ly thought gave him a small hum...Before Kai flinched as the Earth Ninja's scythe was held out to him.

"Nice ta meet ya kid." He drew it back...Before pushing it back into Kai's personal space. "I got your back."

Cole then swished off his hood. "And for the record, there ain't nothin' in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons." Zane interjected, making the leader flinch back a bit.

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane...I said _in_ this world..!"

"White Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice." Grace felt butterflies in her stomach as she realized her turn was up next, as Sensei Wu introduced the blonde male, who flipped out two Shurikens and made them disappear. "And see-er with sixth sense."

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously.." Kai whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, making Zane look at him.

"You too have the gift?" He questioned, flipping down his hood..Jay was the nice one though.

"Heh-heh, he's just making a joke Zane...!" Jay soon flipped down his own hood, leaning towards the platinum blonde. "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"

"Yes, it was a joke, ha-ha."

"Silver ninja is Kim-Ly." Sensei Wu continued, his staff pointing to her. "As strong and durable as the metal that she controls."

She let a little smirk appear on her face, before quickly making it disappear as she took off her hood. The Spinjitsu had managed to tame the wild wisps. "It's...Nice...To meet you all..."

"Then finally, brown ninja is Bunny, docile and placid, like nature." ...The girl just peeked out from behind Kim-Ly, feeling safe behind the Metal ninja, and simply gave a little wave. With that, Sensei Wu continued. "You six are the chosen ones..! You will protect the six weapons of Spinjitsu! From Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister...?.!" Kai exclaimed for them all to hear, pointing a sword at Sensei Wu...Jay though...

"We're saving a girl?.! Is she hooooot~?"

"Jay..!" Cole scolded the blue boy lightly, who held up his hands defensively.

"He-Hey! I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into...Does she like blue..?"

"Back. Off."

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister...And, my daughter.."

"Wait, Grace has been captured?" Zane blinked in surprise, looking up at his Sensei.

"I am...Afraid so...But fear not, she is safe..Lord Garmadon has no use in harming her." Sensei Wu paused, and almost all of them could see that he had to force those words out...Before he coughed. "It is time! We must go to the first weapon."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa hold on a minute..!" Cole finally snapped out of his shock to come to. "You said that you'd teach us Spinjitsu!"

"Spinjitsu is inside each and everyone of you, but it will only be unlocked once the key is ready to be found."...The bearded old man nodded when no one else spoke up, and started walking out. "Come! My feet are tired...We will take the horse carriage."

"Great, now we have to find a key?" Jay groaned out with a small glare, Cole speaking up to clear the Lightning Ninja'squestion.

"Yeaaaaah...I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride."

"Well if it means finding my sister.." Kai began, flipping his hood down and walking after Sensei Wu. "Then sign me up."


	4. Two Down, Four to Go

Hello my dear readers, I would like to address a question I was asked regarding the previous chapter.

For those of you who come in from the previous story of "The Water Ninja" you have known Grace to be, well, the Water Ninja.

So last chapter did raise a question; Does Grace have more than one element?

Well, technically if I answer this at the moment, I may have to contradict the answer given most likely. However I will touch on this in depth within the story soon enough.

However, her main element is Destruction.

After a lot of debating, the old authors and I just didn't want to try and mingle in two Water Ninjas, and going against canon is taboo in all of our books. So while I understand that for many, Grace 'Garmadon' is still the Water Ninja, I ask that you accept Grace Wu in being the Destruction Ninja.

* * *

" _Sign me up~!_ " Jay groaned as he and the others pulled the horse carriage up a mountain, with Sensei Wu riding it. "Way to go Spark-Plug..."

Zane gave his companions a small glance, each one talking through their gasps and pants. "I sense this is some strange form of team building."

"Just keep pulling, we have a long way to go." Cole tried to cheer on his team as he ran in front with Kim-Ly. Jay and Zane covered two points at the middle side areas, with Bunny and Kai bringing up the last of them.

"So...Where did Sensei find you guys?" Kai gasped, looking at his companions.

"Uh, well...Lets just say that if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would have ever be seen together. _I_ was testing my limits." Cole fondly regarded, retelling the story of how he was with a climbing group and beat everyone to the top. Only to be confused when he found a tea-drinking Wu already there.

"I was testing my invention." Jay stated proudly, explaining the story about him creating a set of wings that could fly. He ended up crashing into a building's sign, before looking up to see Sensei Wu sitting right next to where he crashed. The old man was happily drinking his tea.

"And I...Was testing myself." Zane gasped, quickly telling how he had been meditating in a pond. Only to gasp beneath the water, and almost drown, when he saw Sensei Wu right beside him.

Still.

Sipping.

Tea.

Kim-Ly was unphased when Cole gave her a glance, the others wanting to know her story..."...Mines. He came in when I was working."

After realizing that this was all they would get from the Ninja of Metal, the Ninja of Nature was put on trial. "U-uhm...H-he came to my f-family's boutique...W-while I was, also..Working.."

"You're right, if it weren't for Sensei none of us would-"

"STOP!" Sensei Wu yelled out, cutting Kai off.. "..We're here."

The five ninja and Sensei look over the ledge and into a large canyon-like monument. Within the crater that laid out before them, the skeleton army was hard at work digging away at the rock.

"The Caves of Despair...Samukai must be close to unearthing the scythe of Quakes." Sensei Wu voiced the group's thoughts, each staring down the sight before them. "Remember! Do not use the weapon, for it's power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Is to much for us mortals..Alright guys lets chop-sokey this lemonade stand." Jay interjected, before looking and pointing to his appointed leader. "Cole! You got a plan?"

"Sure do! First we lower ourselves down the ledge and then..." Something made Cole pause as he looked around their little group. "...Where's Kai?"

"Uhm..." Bunny tugged at Kim-Ly's sleeve, before pointing out a departing Red Ninja.

The Metal ninja looked over, and nudged Cole. "He's running."

Once the rest of the group saw the running Fire Ninja, the leader quickly took action. "Agh, let's go...!"

Thus the five other ninja quickly flipped into business, with Bunny hiding behind Kim-Ly as they went.

Each of them carefully followed Kai's trail at first, and used the bin of a skeleton's mining cart to safely move around for a bit...Until they had to thoroughly rearrange a skeleton to stop him from yelling out, the warrior having spotted Kai.

After maneuvering through the maze of skeletons, they all finally caught up atop the central hut of operation

"What's the matter with you?" Jay whispered, slapping Kai's shoulder. However he was 'shhh'ed by said ninja, and they all looked down. Inside, Samukai was reading the map for the Golden Weapons...Only.. "It's upside down...! They're digging in the wrong spot."

"The Golden Weapon is near.." Zane hummed out, quickly getting out a shuriken with a rope tied to it. After the 'go ahead' nod from Cole, he used his weapon to get the map easily from the table. Score one for the White Ninja.

"There's no time to waste." And with that, Kai flipped off of the building, and to the ground...Jay looked at his comrades.

"What is _with_ that guy? Always in a rush...!"

"Better than being slow, c'mon." Kim-Ly grumbled out, following Kai's lead. Hey, if he got in trouble, _someone_ had to rescue his butt.

* * *

"Destruction, my dear niece, it not simply one element." Lord Garmadon instructed the girl as she sat before him, hands unbound. "But a combination of the elements which built Ninjago, along with destruction in itself...And given time, you will master them all."

"...Where do we start...?"

"With knowledge. After all, knowing is half the battle..." The male got off of his throne, and walked towards her. "You must understand each and every element that you will have in your arsenal, and be able to use them."

"I...I understand..."

"Good..Then, let us begin your training."

* * *

Bunny had stayed outside of the mine for a bit to help the other boys catch up, and lead them to Kim-Ly and Kai...The Metal ninja was simply leaning against the wall, watching the Fire ninja struggle.

"Hey!" Cole started telling the two as the group came over. "Before you two race off again, you need to remember that we're team.

While Kim-Ly simply gave him a nod, Kai seemed a bit...Disinterested, in the fact. "Yeah, whatever.."

With those _enthusiastic_ replies, the other ninja soon aided Kai in his efforts to move the boulder. Once it was out of the way, they were met with a rather menacing sight.

Gigantic stone statues of heads surrounded a single dragon-like alter. Within the dragon's gaping mouth was the floating Golden Scythe.

All of them were in a sort of stunned silence...Well, _almost_ all of them. Jay just- "Whoa..! That is so **COOL**!"

His phrase echoed throughout the mines, and Kim-Ly gave him a nudge to shut his trap. Cole was kind enough to voice her opinion. " _Shhhhh...!_ Not so loud...!"

The Earth Ninja hopped down, starting to wrap the Scythe in a blanket as the Lightning Ninja shrugged off the warning. "Augh, come on. Don't be paranoid...! We're totally on the opposite side of the caves."

"B-But...The echos.." Bunny frowned, grasping Kim-Ly's shoulder...And quickly letting it go when the other girl gave her a look. "S-sorry...!"

"Hm.."

"Zip it, okay? Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy." The others didn't argue with Cole's instructions, following him out of the cave as he tossed the Golden Weapon to Kai. With a glance back, Bunny felt her blood run cold as she saw the Dragon's mouth start to open wider...And quickly ran to catch up with the group. "Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner."

"U-uhm..K-Kim-Ly...?" Bunny started whispering to her.

"Hm...?"

"Dragon head..."

"Huh?"

"Drag-"

The two were cut off as they finally looked ahead...To see what looked to be an entire army of skeleton in front of them and the group.

Well, this was horrifying.

Kim-Ly was partially regretting not getting a weapon to begin with, however her punches seemed to be working in her favor.

Bunny's technique in fighting left many questions...Considering she just swung the staff that she had in her hands. "W-We didn't have skeletons in the city...! Well-not these kind...!"

"Kai! Throw it here!" Zane was heard throughout the chaos, Kai quickly throwing him the Scythe. When he saw that he was going to get tackled, he threw it to Cole.

"Going low!"

"There's too many of them...!" Kai yelled, starting to feel over whelmed by the sheer number..

"Let me handle that...!" Jay happily showed off to the others, adding in his own sound effect...Until finally, he stopped. "Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!"

The Lightning Ninja's outburst quickly caught all of the other ninjas' attention as he started to do Spinjitsu. A brief silence from them occurred...Before Kai broke it. "Spinjitzu...! Jay! What's the key?!"

"I'm just going through the motions. This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it." Jay seemed to be having the time of his life in his little blue tornado.

The Fire Ninja watched him for a moment...Before copying his instructions, going through the training course. Once Kai's actions confirmed it, it wasn't long before the others were spinning in their own tornadoes.

* * *

Lord Garmadon smirked, watching as Grace's Spinjitsu sped past one of the Skeleton Army's jeeps. From her path of purple, dark lines formed on the ground, attacking and engulfing the massive machine...Before it crumbled to pieces.

"Very good, _very good_ Grace...!"

The girl gasped as she fell down to the ground, panting. Every time she got enveloped her breath hitched, her body seemed to clench, her mind happily reeled...And yet she felt so free...

"Oh come now, you can't be tired already..."

"No..! No, I.." She struggled a bit to get up. "I can continue...!"

"Excellent."

* * *

"O-oh geez..." Bunny panted, stopping her Spinjitsu once the skeletons had retreated... "I-I don't...Know if I...Can keep that up...!"

While the City girl voice her opinions, the males of the group were celebrating happily.

"Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back..!" Cole proclaimed eagerly, turning around...And seeming to freeze up as the other boys continued in their celebration... "U-uh...Guys...?"

"Hm?" Kim-Ly turned around to see what Cole was looking at.. "...Oh... _Oh_.."

"Didn't Sensei say there was a guarding protecting the scyth-" Zane was cut off when the Metal Ninja turned him around...Soon the final three turned around.

" Is that a...That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Mommy..." The Nature Ninja wheezed out, gripping Kim-Ly's sleeve.

"You mean...A dragon..?"

"No, an over grown lizard.." Kim-Ly dead panned in response to Jay.

Kai and then Zane didn't seem to be in the comedic mood..."Well, that sure looks like a dragon...!"

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one..."

All six stared up at the large beast, before yelling as it blew them back and to the ground with a mighty burst of sand...Quickly they got up, and took into a quick run.

Well...

"Bunny, get up...!" Kim-Ly accented to the girl as she just stared at the large dragon in fear...With a sigh, the black haired girl took the smaller one onto her back, and ran.

However, a simple wrong turn in a mine lead them right into a dead end...

"I thought dragons weren't from this world..!"

"Tell that to him then, Cole.." Kim-Ly hummed out, still straight faced.

Jay looked over, shocked to see Kai unraveling the Golden Scythe from it's cloth. "No no, Kai. Bad idea. Sensei told us not to...!"

"Then you better keep your mouth shut...!" Just like that, the Fire Ninja took off charging at the Dragon, with Cole shouting one last warning to him.

"Kai! Don't!"

The Scythe was raised into the air before being brought down, cracking the earth at their feet...Soon enough that one little crack lead to an entire rupture in the ground, a cave in starting to arise.

From above, a rock falls and hits the dragon on the head, allowing the Ninja to a better area.

"We gotta escape...!" Kai proclaimed, before a light shown down from above. No, it was not heaven, but a crack in the rock overhead.

"We'll use Spinjitsu...!"

Kim-Ly nodded at Cole's statement, moving Bunny to the safety of her arms..Before following the others through the opening in her silver tornado.

Five colored spirals busted out of the crack in the ground, diffusing in front of Sensei Wu, with Zane and Jay falling to the ground. Gingerly, the Metal Ninja put her Nature companion on her feet as the boys cheered.

"That was so awesome!"

"Yes!" Kai shared a high-five with Cole, agreeing happily with his statement. "We are unbelievable!"

Even Zane was pumped. "We _are_ the best...!"

"Did you see that?!"

"No, Jay...It wasn't like we were all there with each other." Kim-Ly murmured, rolling her eyes in annoyance as Jay continued his little rant.

"I was like _pow_ and you were like **BAM** -"

"ENOUGH!"...All fell silent as Sensei Wu yelled... " I told you not to use the Scythe!"

The Lightning Ninja was quick to point out the guilty party. "He did it."

"What?" Who, of course, didn't see a problem with his actions.

"I warned him, Sensei.." Cole clarified to the bearded man.

"Using it was my only option!"

Yet this statement didn't make Sensei Wu side with Kai. "And what makes you think you're more important than the team, huh..?! Huh?!"

"They took my _sister_ , remember?!"

"There are still five weapons left...Maybe next time, you can do it right." With that, Sensei Wu started walking away from the group, the others scurrying a bit to follow him.

* * *

Kim-Ly sighed as she rested for a moment, sitting down. They had been walking for what seemed like ages, with Sensei Wu leading them to an almost freezing port...Apparently, the next weapon required a boat to get to.

Joy...

It wasn't that Kim-Ly didn't like water, it was more of the ships themselves. Often ships just seemed like a big waste of good metal..But, hey, she wasn't a builder so-

Her head almost whipped up when she heard small sniffling, and looked around..To see that Bunny was sitting near the docks, the boys having gone inside with Sensei Wu to warm up..

Slowly, the Metal Ninja stood, taking a few steps towards the other..Did...Did she have the right to try and see what was wrong?

The City girl looked like she wanted to just be alone...

Yet, her being outside in this cold wouldn't be good for her health...

...

Slowly, and unsure, Kim-Ly walked over...Before sitting down beside the blonde. "Uhm...Hi."

Bunny sniffled, rubbing her eyes and her face... "..H-hi.."

"...Uhm..." She was never good with emotional talks.. "So...Today was...New."

Where was comic relief Jay when you needed him?

"No it isn't...I froze up, a-and I..I could barely keep up..."

"Hey now that...That..Isn't true.." ...Bunny gave her a little glance, and in all honesty? Not even the Metal Ninja would believe those words... "Look you...You aren't _that_ bad..."

"Yeah right..."

"You aren't, you just..."

"I ' _just_ ' suck...I should have never left the City..."

"...Bunny..Look, you just...You need to...What's happening is.."..Kim-Ly pursed her lips together, and closed her eyes. Okay, this wasn't working...

And Bunny couldn't help but point it out.."..You..Aren't very good at this.."

"..Yeah..."

The two were left to just sit there until the boys came back out, and they all quickly boarded their ship.

* * *

Grace groaned, falling to the ground as she felt her body give way. She had done all the training that she could that day...Or night, or...Or whenever it was. One couldn't really tell the time in the Underworld.

Never before had she felt so tired. Usually it took hours of training at the Monastery before she felt the strain..Yet with full on Spinjitsu, it was like a weight had been put on her muscles. She tired far too quickly for either her, or her Uncle's, liking.

"Get up, Grace...! You must not waste time...!"

"Ugh.." She tried to push herself up..Only to fall back down.

"Hmph...I suppose I forgot a bit about physical limitations for people...Skeletons don't really tired..They're just plainly idiotic." Lord Garmadon grumbled under his breath. "But you can not rest..! You have more training to do."

"Why...Why must I train so much...?" Grace asked, turning her head so that her cheek rested against the cold ground.

"To see your father again, my dear."

And at that point, Grace didn't need the floor...Her body was cold enough.

* * *

Bunny took a deep breath, before giving a soft yawn as she clung to one of the railings on the ship. Don't let the yawn fool you though. The waters were terrifying. Deep down inside, she was thankful for the boat that they were on..

She wouldn't know what to do if they had to walk or swim all this way...

Then again, what would be new?

She bit the inside of her cheek, glancing at her companions. All of them seemed strong, and so well fit for this kind of job...

They each came from a background which showed off their strengths, and managed to make them shine while...

While she was just a seamstress..

A backroom seamstress who wouldn't amount to anything but _being_ a seamstress...

The thought left a rock in her stomach as she thought it over, frowning behind her mask.

She had left home hoping to do good..But all she had accomplished was holding a team mate down as fear ran through her. She had expected to fight bad people, _living_ bad people! With _**SKIN**_.

Not skeletons! Or dragons..!

From her mind though, she was pulled out as Sensei Wu started to talk.

The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all six elements are combined." The elder hopped onto the deck, and began to preform the moves. "Earth! Ice! Nature! Fire! Lightning! Metal!"

Bunny's eyes watched carefully at the movements.

Earth, a stance of pushing against an unseen force.

Ice, looking ahead with both hands going going behind the person, one arm extending over the chest.

Nature, a lung with the left knee on the ground, one palm beside the feet and the other to the sky.

Fire, a confident pose with one hand in a 'blowing a kiss' movement while the other was held out.

Lightning, standing on the left foot with both hands up in a crane position.

Metal, a lung with the right knee on the ground, and both hands in fists, each colliding with one another with the head bowed.

"What happens when all of them are combined?" Jay's question brought the group out of their trance from watching Sensei Wu.

"The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something," Sensei Wu waved his hands, before conjuring a cup of tea. "Out of nothing."

As he began to walk away, Kai began trying to mimic the moves the old man had done...Yet as Sensei Wu noticed, he frowned. "No, Kai..! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences? Heh, right..." As Kai seemed to disbelieve the warning, the ship came to an abrupt stop, all but Cole and Sensei Wu falling to the ground.

Kim-Ly grumbled, rubbing her head as she looked to Cole, having stood next to him silently for the trip...The Earth Ninja held his hands up defensively under the stare. "Uh...Wasn't me..!"

"Did I do that?"

Kai's question was proven wrong though as Sensei Wu spoke, walking towards the front of the ship. "No...We are here."

As the others got up, they soon came to the realization that they had crashed into ice..And before them laid a gigantic ice mountain.

"I knew I should have brought my snow boots.." Bunny sighed out, frowning.

~X~

Kim-Ly blew a bit of warm air onto her hands, rubbing them through the gloves as the group walked into the Ice Mountain. She hated cold temperatures...Every time she entered, she felt so slowed down..

Cole made a small comment ahead of her, as the group passed a few skeleton ice statues, the metal ninja behind them all. "Whoa..Looks like someone's already been here..!"

The Metal Ninja didn't make some snarky or snippy comment, she was too cold at the moment. So she shuffled on after the group, rubbing her arms up and down in a hope to conduct some kind of heat.

Thankfully though after not much walking, they finally reach the iced head of the newest dragon. Floating, suspended in the air like the Scythes, was two shurikens..

"The Shurikens!" Zane could not be more excited...

Quickly Cole, Kim-Ly, and Kai helped raise Zane up so he could get his weapons..Only for all of them to 'freeze' as the Ice Ninja actually became frozen. How's that for irony?

Bunny was heard gasping as she and Jay lead the run out of the area, with Cole and Kai running after them and...Kim-Ly...Shuffling.

"KIM-LY! HURRY IT UP!"

"This is as _fast_ as I get in ice, Cole."

The Earth Ninja groaned, before he and Kai ran back. They put Kim-Ly atop Zane's frozen body, and the two ninja quickly ran out of the collapsing mountain. On their way out, the two males also got aboard the ninja Popsicle, and rode him down the icy slope...

That is, until they all crashed as the ice gates.

Yep, already they could all tell that this was all going to end _wonderfully_."

* * *

Added Author's Note

Hi everyone, Mayhemb here, with a few topics that I would like to get on.

First, I'd like to try and diminish the amount of "Author's Notes" chapters that I can make to the best of my ability, which is why this is in here.

Second, I would like for all of those who are back lashing this story, to please stop for a moment and hear me out.

No, I did not want the Water Ninja series to end, however I had my reason _to_ end it.

The Water Ninja Series was made by four people, four classmates in a Creative Writing Class who got smooshed together to make a few original characters. From there, we joined forces to try and actually _write_ something out of the characters we started to make.

I made the enitial story, Dr. Science kept me in check with the in-canon show and helping me go by the rules that we made for the fanfic, Rock gave me great sources of comic relief, and Mrs. Loon helped me with some of the harder character choices.

The _four_ of us made that series...And that's why I had to end it.

The others had moved on, loosing interest in all honesty. Sure, we sometimes still chat about it..But it's not the same. That's the biggest issue when it comes to working with a group, eventually someone may lose interest...And from there, things just go down hill.

So I had to end the Water Ninja series for the sake of preserving what we had made as a team. And in that same respect, I made this story to showcase what we had made as a team, yet what was able to be _showed._

Back then we didn't know how to fully make characters. Back then, we were a bit worried about coming off with almost despised characters. Heck, we even forced a connection between our three OC's because we wanted something for their characters to fall back on, yet that fall-back in turn took out a good portion of the characters we wanted to show.

So while I would like nothing more than to continue the Water Ninja series as it was...I'm afraid I can't. In turn though, I want to give back to the old readers who would message me hope when I tried to continue writing the water ninja series, and I want to give back to the old crew who was too afraid to try the ideas that we loved.

So with that, I sign off this chapter, and I wish everyone a happy new year.


	5. Dragon Hunting

Bunny coughed softly as the group slowly trudged through swamp waters, the thick air clouding her it seemed. It almost hurt a bit to breath.

"Hey kid." Cole looked back at her with concerned eyes, leading with her right behind him. "You need to take a breather?"

"N-no...No..."

"Hm.." Kim-Ly was right behind the Nature Ninja, acting as a back up to the two in front of her. If something attacked she could aid in the offensive attack with Cole, while Bunny took the weapon away.

"Really...! I'm good...!"

"Just hurry it up." Kai huffed, glaring a bit. "If we stay here too long, we'll get ambushed."

The group fell into a small silence of agreement as they tried to get through the swamp quicker..Only for them all to stare in wonder once they got to their destination.

In the middle of the swamp, among numerous plant life, stood a weeping willow. The tree shrouded out the area from sunlight, casting a dark shadow over them all as sunlight glittered through the leaves.

In it's highest branches, entangled in many vines, was the Golden Meteor Hammer.

"We'll make sure you don't get hit, Bunny." Jay blurted out from behind her, and the Nature Ninja could only nod..Before gulping as she started to climb the tree, slipping many times.

"Of come _on_...!"

"Kai...!" Cole glared at the Fire Ninja, frowning as Zane went over to Bunny.

"Allow me." He hummed, carefully pushing the Nature Ninja up. With a bit of added height, she managed to grab a hold of a vine, and hang on.

"T-thanks..." Zane smiled, nodding his head as the blonde slowly managed to shimmy up the vine.

Crossing the bumpy wood, clinging to both branches and vines...She finally managed to get to the Golden Weapon, and paused as she looked at it.

A golden weapon, two spheres acting as the driving force for offense...One one of the spheres was the picture of a flower, and the other was an odd feather.

Strange...

With a gulp she started to carefully snap and pull apart the vines that entangled the mystical weapon.

She knew that she would have to run as soon as she grabbed it, and would have to run out of there.

Behind her though, she heard it. The others were starting to have to fight as the skeletons finally found them.

Once only a few vines were left, Bunny nodded her head, glancing around to ensure that she was safe...Before nodding, and yanking the weapons out of-

Her heart beat dropped as from the other side of the vines, within what she _thought_ had been the tree..Two eyes seemed to open up, shinning a bright green. For a moment, Bunny froze, and felt an odd...Shift, it seemed.

She stared at the dragon, and it stared right back. Neither of them dared to move...That is, until the glowing green eyes glared at her and the dragon's mouth unhinged.

At this sign, she quickly rushed out, and ended up tripping over the vines. She screeched, falling into the water as the tree started to untangle itself.

"Bunny...!" Zane yelled out, using his Golden Weapon to form an ice bridge so that the Nature Ninja could run on it. Thankfully, it was much easier to go through than the murky water.

Thus, like dignified chickens, the Ninjas ran out of the area before the Dragon lost interest in the skeletons.

* * *

Kim-Ly hummed as the group slowly entered a deserted mining area, taking in a deep breath..Before sighing quietly, closing her eyes. This was nice...A nice and proper mine, not some convoluted one made by the skeletons.

Each Ninja dawned a hard hat as the Metal Ninja entered the opening, her hand skimming along the walls.

As they began to go deeper and deeper though, the same feeling that she had felt quickly disappeared. This wasn't at all like the one back at him.

At home her miners would sometimes be jauntily laughing or singing. Hell, one of the men used to be a musical instructor before he was fired...They'd have a good time during breaks, and during the holidays their mine would be lively with harmless pranks.

Sure, she never participated in it...But it left her with a warm fuzzy every time she heard someone in her community be happy.

It was a feeling that her father would point out to be her 'happiness'...She pointed out that he was disillusioned by pain medicine.

The thick silence that had fallen over the group was shattered as they heard the skeletons enter the caves also.

Cole looked to the group. "Kim-Ly and Jay, you two go get the weapon, the rest of us will cover for you guys."

"You got it Cole...! C'mon, Kim!"

"..It's Kim-Ly."

With that the two of them started to run down the mines a bit further. The worker-placed stilts gave way to an actual carved out cave...Before coming up to a menacing metal door.

"After you, m'lady."

"...Yeah." The Metal Ninja sighed, before quickly doing Ninjago, and tearing through the door. Coming out of it though, she was wincing, shards and flecks of the metal ripping at her skin.

However her pain subsided for a moment as she looked up, and basked in the glory that was before her.

The mine seemed to be a completely reflective area, every angled wall pure metal. There wasn't even a merging point to be see, just natural looking corners...Above, embedded into the wall, was the Dragon resting with it's belly to the ceiling.

It's neck craned back, with it's tail up so that between the two points floated a pair of Golden Gauntlets.

"Go for it, Kim!"

"It's Kim-Ly."

However she didn't wait a second. She and Jay ran to the center of the room, where he hoisted her up to snatch the weapon.

The Metal Ninja didn't waste _any_ time in watching, grabbing her Lightning companion and running out of the room, not looking back.

* * *

The climb up the Nunchuck Monument in the floating ruins was rather amazing. Kim-Ly couldn't help but love the fact that the lightning was most likely acting as a conductor and-Wait...Conductor?

...

She pulled down her hood slowly, peeking underneath, and huffed when she saw that her hair was already in static-mode. Oh joy...

With a nod she carefully continued climbing up the monument with the others.

"We're being followed!" Zane's statement made everyone glance back, blinking in surprise at the skeletons..

"Let's go!" For once, no one contradicted Jay's statement, and all followed him.

Bunny, meanwhile, was having the most difficulty. She constantly slid and almost fell off the metal once or twice. She ended up actually just having to cling onto Cole or Kim-Ly's back for most of the climb.

Once they got to the top though, she was left clinging to the side as Jay rejoiced in getting his nunchucks...And listened as quickly gave a not so enthusiastic sound as the Lightning Dragon appeared.

Going with their plan though, the Lightning Ninja turned and jumped off, soon followed by his other companions.

Bunny watched as the boys fell, before tensing up as she finally looked down... Oh..Oh boy this..This was a big jump...

Maybe she should just-

She blinked when a hand gently held her's, and looked over at the calm Kim-Ly. "...We gotta go."

... "Y-yeah.."

"I got you."

The phrase seemed rather half-hearted..But still, it did mean a bit to Bunny. With a small nod, the two of them jumped off. As they fell, they pulled the strings on their backpacks, unleashing Jay's inventive wings.

With the aid of the invention, they easily departed from the scene.

~X~

The group had taken a moment to set up a little camp fire, with Cole playing on the drums as Kai and Jay danced. Bunny softly giggled, smiling as she sat and watched them. Zane and Kim-Ly watched over the group, a bit indifferent, yet still present.

"C'mon Sensei, join us...!" The Fire Ninja grinned at their teacher.

However, Sensei Wu was not pleased by their eagerness to relax though.."There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!"

"Ugh, Sensei! Look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts!" Jay exclaimed, earning a few smiles of agreement from all but Sensei Wu and Kim-Ly...The Metal Ninja was still wearing her hood down, her hair most likely still charged.

"Get up here! Show us some moves!" Kai encouraged the bearded man, who looked thoughtful for a moment..

"Mnn..I...Guess I could.." Bunny happily clapped at the development, grinning as Sensei Wu stood. "Now, this move is special."

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to dangerous consequences?" Zane asked, with all but the Metal Ninja and himself laughing.

"Zane...!" Kai beamed softly through his laughter. "Is that a joke...? A sense of humor? You found it..!"

"Good job, Zane." Bunny smiled, nodding as she and the others happily watched Sensei Wu do his silly little dance.

* * *

Grace shakingly stood, looking up at her Uncle as they came to the end of another session. She was painfully pale, sweating as even standing seemed to take so much out of her.

"Come now Grace, already going to give up?"

"N-No.." She shook her head, glaring through her blurring vision. "I'm not...Backing down..!"

"Hm...Too bad."

"Wait..Wh-" She gasped as he simply kicked her back, making her fall into a cage that the skeletons were just now dragging in. The cold metal was calming as she pressed against it.

"Please, forgive me, my student. But I can't have you interrupting my plans due to a change of heart..Though, once I have the weapons, I will ensure that you are properly trained."

The Destruction user blinked slowly, feeling time slow down as she watched Lord Garmadon go into the distance as her cage was pulled away.

* * *

Back at the camp, things were still peaceful. All the ninja that were there were sleeping, oblivious to what was occurring in the Fire Temple.

And oblivious to the skeletons as they approached, before it was too late.

Kim-Ly and Cole had fallen asleep near the fire pit, the two on opposing ends. When the Metal Ninja was grabbed by her shoulders and dragged, she did her best to pick up a rock and throw it at Cole...

Only for him to be caught also.

It wasn't long until the three males and Kim-Ly were tied up. Zane and Cole were upside down, while the other two were right-side up...

"Wait, where is the other one?" One of the skeletons asked it's companion, who shrugged.

However, Samukai was busy with other things. Such as holding up the Golden Weapons, the gauntlets on his two top hands with the Meteor Hammer around his neck. " I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now..!"

The surrounding skeleton army cheered as the ninjas were strung up, suspended in the air by a rope.

Once the ninja seemed to be secure, Samukai grinned at his troups. "To the Fire Temple!"

"Yeah!"

As the army cheered, a shadow appeared with red eyes, glaring at Samukai. "My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!"

Once the shadow departed, Samukai awkwardly turned to his troops... "Uh...change of plans. To the Underworld!"

With that, the army continued it's celebration. One skeleton though, Nuckal, oddly had his sword replaced with a stick..His companion, Kruncha, pointed this out. "What happened to your weapon?"

Neither questioned though as the skeleton troops gathered into their vehicles, and raced away, leaving the ninja behind.

"Great..." Cole sighed out, frowning. "Now what?"

"Now I uhm.." Kim-Ly and Jay had been staring above them ever since Nuckal's sword had disappeared, and for good reason. Hidden above in the tree's canopy, was Bunny, who wielded the skeleton's sword... "I get you guys out..."

"Uh, Bun..? Before you do that, you might wanna..." The Earth Ninja was cut off as Bunny cut the rope, causing the four ninja to fall. " _Warn us_."

"O-Oh my gosh, I'm so-"

"You did good." Kim-Ly huffed as they slid out of the rope, with Zane leading the charge.

"Let's go!"

As the boys started off, the Metal Ninja looked to her Nature companion...Knowing that she most likely couldn't run all that fast...

Kim-Ly carefully squatted a bit in front of Bunny.. "Get on."

"A..Are you-"

"Get on."

~X~

Kim-Ly glared through the wind as she jumped from tree to tree, Bunny clinging to her back. The boys were a bit ahead of them, with Jay soon going for a more running advantage.

"There they are!" Cole proclaimed, pointing out the skeleton vehicles. The Earth Ninja was quick to go towards the fleeing enemies. With ease he jumped down, grabbing the chain of the jeep that contained the Golden Weapons.

Zane was next, hopping _on top_ of the jeep and ducking in time, distracting the two guards atop...Only for them to be butted off due to a tree.

In the front, Jay appeared, using his nunchucks to take out the two front guards.

"Goin' down." Was all the warning Bunny got before the Metal Ninja jumped off her tree, and onto one of the dune buggies that the skeleton guards used. While the stronger of the two managed to punch the bone head off, Bunny took the steering.

The Nature Ninja managed to easily drive the machine and going around the back of the larger machine. She nodded to Jay as he tried to get the Golden Weapons out of chains. "Kim-Ly!"

The blonde had pointed out the other dune buggy user, and Kim-Ly nodded. With a grunt she leaped from Bunny's vehicle to the skeleton's, and took it out..Only for both of them to yell when Samukai threw a Skeleton from the driver's seat, and the two had to veer off course.

By the time the two had regained control, and caught up...They found the three boys, and a blowing spot in the mountain...

Jay whimpered out something, his voice hoarse as thunder struck...Cole sighed out. "You don't need to say it, I know..We lost."

"No we haven't...!" Bunny's sudden voice in the group made them all look at her in shock...She blinked in surprise, and ducked her head a bit... "..Since day one, we've done nothing but..But train..And I..I'm _not_ willing to-to believe that we should just give up..! Not after all those hours we spent, n-not after all those blisters we got...Not after all that..We can't just lose...We're the _good guys_ for crying out loud..Good guys don't lose."

...

"C'mon." Kim-Ly nodded in agreement to Bunny. "She's right...We should go to the Fire Temple.."

"That could be where Sensei Wu and Kai are...!" Cole nodded, looking at his group. "Let's go!"

Cole got on with Kim-Ly, who quickly took off, while Jay and Zane boarded with Bunny.

~X~

"Cole?"

"Yeah Kim-Ly?"

"I have a confession.."

"Uhm...Okay?"

"I don't know how to stop this thing."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know how to drive it."

"THEN HOW-"

"The skeleton who was in here, his foot's still on the gas."

"KIM-LY!"

"We're gonna crash."

Cole gave an exasperated groan, picking up Kim-Ly and actually jumping off of the rampaging bike...Before it went through the Fire Temple's open gate, and into the lava.

"..Thank you."

Cole nodded, putting her down. Once she was safe, the male quickly ran to the Fire Temple's closed door. "Kai! Sensei!"

The other ninja soon followed him, with Zane staying a few feet back as he took off his hood. "The Sword of Fire was here, as well our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near..."

"No.." Bunny frowned, tearing up.

"Ugh... _Great_." Cole huffed, sitting down on the steps of the Temple. "The one place no mortal can cross over..."

"We might not be able to cross over..." Kai's voice resognated from within the Temple. Each of the ninja backed up a bit as the large building opened up, showing Kai and Nya...Riding a...A...A dragon..?! "...But a dragon can."

When it let out a mighty roar, Cole gave a frightened shriek, and jumped behind the door for cover.

Nya nodded her head in agreement with her brother. "Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons and the rest of the creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them."

"Are you insane?!" The Earth Ninja asked through a fearful chuckle.

"Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softie..." As Kai teased the dragon after he and his sister jumped off, he gave a small laugh as the large head nudged him. "Knock it off...!"

Nya gave a little giggle at her brother's actions, and Jay decided to be smooth, and try to ask her something...When no one understood, Zane helped him out. "He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue."

 **"** It's my favorite color."

 **"** _Yes_." Bunny grinned at Jay's reaction, giggling.

"I see a love blossoming~"

Kai frowned, shaking his head at the other's antics...Before he looked to his sister with a sorrowful gaze... "Nya..."

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" He nodded his head. "Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own..."

 **"** I promise I won't be gone for long." Kai gave a small lunge as he jumped back onto his dragon.

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return." Jay and Zane swiftly got onto the Dragon as Nya spoke, with Kim-Ly edging Bunny towards it...Cole however..

"You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that..Thing."

Yet, Kai seem to have a plan.. "You're right, Cole. But I got a way to fix that."

* * *

Jay was a bit worried as he approached the top of the nunchuck monument. In fact, he looked ready to run back to the group when his dragon appeared..

Yet, after a moment, he ended up laughing as the Dragon nudged him a bit.

* * *

Bunny gulped as she approached the swamp's willow again, the once-hidden dragon now in view. Dark brown in color with leaves and vines to create it's wings and spikes..

..Cautiously, she held out her hand to it, shaking in fear..Yet when the dragon blinked at her, and put it's snout to her hand she..She felt...Calm...

* * *

Kim-Ly didn't bat an eyelash as she entered the metal mine again, and went to the room where she had ran out. She stared up at the large silver and ore-decorated dragon, who stared back at her...

"...Let's go."

With a nod, the Dragon followed her out after bursting open the rest of the metal door.

* * *

Zane smiled a bit as he entered the Ice Mountain, having seen all of his friend's successes. He was calm and collected, smiling softly as the Ice Dragon approached him..

Yet after just a moment of silence between the two, and the Ice Ninja petting the Dragon's snout, they went out.

* * *

"You can NOT make me go in there!"

"Cole.."

"No way! No how! NUH-UH!"

"Cole."

"No, jus-NO!" ...Kim-Ly looked to the group, who nodded to her..She rolled up her sleeves. "Wait-Kim-Ly? What are you-"

She grabbed the male, and did her best to hold him as he struggled. She inched into the Cave, with Kai and Zane helping her hold him a bit. "NONONONONONONONO! LET ME GO! YOU GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Eeeh..I could disagree with you on that-"

"SHUT UP KAI!"

They ended up dragging Cole into the Dragon's Den, and it sort of just stared at them..Before nipping at the back of Cole's ninja attire, and carried the flailing male out.

* * *

Once the ninja had acquired their dragons, each of them were high in the sky, most of them enjoying their time...

Most.

"Easy...N-not so fast..." Cole whispered out to his dragon, shaking.

"Y-you..You won't let me fall..Right?" Bunny asked her dragon, who shook it's head. "Oh thank goodness..."

Jay was having a blast. "Whoa! This is awesome!"

"Hm..." Kim-Ly hummed as her and her dragon glided through the air, with Zane sharing her enthusiasm..Yet with him, he actually sounded a bit happy.

"Yes. This is quite fun.""

"So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?" The Earth Ninja yelled, facing backwards in his seat to not look at his dragon.

"I think were about to find out...!" Kai yelled as the dragons all nose-dived, starting to rapidly spin as a golden vortex appeared in the ground.

They all shot through it, and Cole opened his eyes that he had kept clenched. "I-Is it over?"

"It's never over.." Kim-Ly sighed out as Kai agreed with her. Though, she had to admit..The tunnels of glowing gems did spark her interest.

"Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing...!" The dragons soon split up, with Kai, Cole, and Kim-Ly going one path and Jay, Bunny, and Zane the other. Thankfully though, the split didn't last too long...However, Kai and the others were a bit panicked also as the dragons started to increase speed. "They're speeding up! Hold on!"

There was a moment of silence as everything went black.

* * *

Mayhemb; I'll cut things off right there for now, and I'll see all of you in the next chapter! See ya!


	6. An 'Under'-Worldly Adventure

I am so sorry that this is so late you guys. My friends and I have been really caught up in the Steven Bomb craze on Cartoon Network, and time just seemed to fly by. That, and with the new semester at school, this was a bit pushed back.

Though my friend who knows that I write fanfiction did ask me a little question. "If (my) OC's were gems, what would they be?"

This is a question that I do love to ask myself a lot, you know, wondering how the OC's would fit into other universe's.

For Grace I can't help but think she could be a Rose Quartz or a Garnet. A revolutionary, something that goes against it's original purpose in life, and leads people down a better path and newer perspective.

Kim-Ly would probably be a Sapphire or a Peridot. Cold, calm, collected. She does what is told, and does it without question.

Bunny would most likely be a Pearl. A dignified and elegant gem, commonly used for more decoration purposes than actual fighting unless properly taught.

I'd also like to note that the third scenario of couples was the one that one out in the end.

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

The ninja all gave a yell as they returned to light, with the dragon's skidding to a stop, and being launched off their backs.

What had...Happened?

"Solid ground...!" Cole couldn't be more happier right now. "We made it!"

Looking up, the group soon found themselves with a view of many floating islands. They were all conjoined by bridges, some with torches on them...Zane pointed out to a menacing, and the only, building. "Sensei's inside."

"They're expecting us."

"Then let's go the unexpected way.." Bunny offered softly to Kai's statement, pointing up at the stalactites.

~X~

Kim-Ly grunted as she carefully swung from the rocks, Bunny on her back again. After a bit, the group made a small pause, with Jay trying to talk...Yeah, it wasn't really working for him.

"Can I be a first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Cole asked softly, with Kai nodding his head in agreement.

"U-uhm..You guys?" Everyone turned to Bunny, who pointed up above them. Glancing up, all the ninja were greeted with the sight of gigantic spiders.

Out of panic, the ninjas lost their grip, and fell to the ground. Nuckal spotted them, and looked to Kuncha. "Uh...if there're more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja?"

"I think it's just ninja."

"Oh, okay. Then Ninja!" Upon the skeleton's yell, all of the skeletons turned and started to pull out their weapons.

 **"** I count about..Six to seven boneheads to every one of us...and I like these odds." However, his positive tone was cut off when the spiders started to descend.

"Uh-oh." The Fire Ninja gulped.. "Anyone got any bright ideas?"

* * *

Grace frowned as she was left to just try and open the cage she was in, with her Uncle right beside her. She had taken a small nap to regain a bit of streangth...Yet when she was about to speak, Sensei Wu actually walked into the room. "Father...!"

"Brother." Her uncle gave a chuckle, smirking as her father whipped around and uncovered the Sword of Fire. "Seize the Sword!"

From above, skeletons descended around Sensei Wu, who knew just what to do. Rapidly, he used Spinjitsu to knock away his enemies. "You'll have to take it from me!"

"My pleasure." Samukai stated as he came towards the male, brandishing all the other Golden Weapons.

 **"** Teach him a lesson." Lord Garmadon hummed out, leading Grace in favor of going to sit in his chair.

The female frowned, watching..Before she quickly tried to escape once more.

* * *

 **"** Any ideas? I'm still all ears..!" Kai pressed, with Jay mumbling something through his sore voice. "Huh?"

Cole tried to understand. "You feel a weird sensation?

"You ate an odd crustacean?"

"You wanna do meditation?" Bunny tried after Zane.

Kim-Ly tried before Kai got to. "You're under a great stipulation."

"I got it. I got it. Two natives on vacation."

The Lightning Ninja furrowed his eyebrows as he started to regain his voice. "Tornado of Creation..!"

...

"Oh..." All the others nodded their head, with the Ice Ninja patting Jay's back.

I miss the silence already.." Kim-Ly sighed out before Zane spoke softly

"Welcome back."

 **"** But it could lead to disastrous consequences." Cole pointed out the flaw in Jay's plan, but Kai wouldn't have any of it.

"We're about to _have_ a disastrous consequence...!"

"Let's do this." That was all the motivation the Black Ninja needed before doing Spinjitsu. "Earth!"

The others soon fell in line with their leader.

"Fire!"

Bunny gulped, yet nodded as she joined. "Nature!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Metal!"

All together they chorused. " _ **Ninja Go!**_ "

Together their tornadoes combined, creating a massive gleaming cyclone. Everything around them was swept up it seemed, forced to be added into..An..Odd Ferris Wheel?

"Well..It's..Not the _oddest_ thing I've seen today.." Bunny hummed out, looking to the others, before Kai started running.

"Come on! We have no time to waste!"

The group descended a flight of stairs, coming to the room where Samukai and Sensei Wu were interlocked in battle. On the throne opposing them was Lord Garmadon, and to the side, Grace. The ninja all moved to help, but Kai stopped them. "No. This is Sensei's fight."

Sensei Wu made the first elemental move and blasted flames out of the Sword of Fire, but the attack missed. Samukai in turn used the Shurikens of Ice to freeze the Sword of Fire on the ground.

"Father!" Grace gasped out, before growling as she charged forward, jumping. "NINJA-"

She was cut off when Samukai used the Meteor Hammer to deflect her away, making her crash into the wall...After a second to chuckle, the skeleton used the Nunchucks of Lightning to hit the bearded man.

The bolt of electricity did manage to free him from the ice though.

However the advantage was short lived as Samukai used the Scythe of Quakes to split the ground into pieces. The bridges of the platforms fell as Bunny helped Grace to her feet, and Kai nudged Jay as the later ate cotton candy...

Yet all felt a sense of dread as Sensei Wu was struck down by a bolt of lightning from the nunchucks, disarming him. The Sword of Fire to clatter to the ground before Samukai.

Lord Garmadon gave a menacing glare to his minion, while Sensei Wu gasped. "Bring me the Four Weapons."

The four armed skeleton seemed to pause, looking back at Lord Garmadon...Before picking up the sword, and glaring at his previous master. "No! You will obey me now!"

..Yet no one felt calm as the Lord started to laugh, the skeleton starting to shake. Sensei Wu hopped back to his students, and put a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder, frowning at her weakened state...He glanced back up at Samukai though. " _No one_ can handle all of their power at once."

"Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?" The male on the throne asked with a quirked eyebrow, while the skeleton started to freak out as he lost more control of his limbs.

"What's happening to me?"

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power. But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place."

"Uh-oh." Was the last coherent words Samukai managed to get out before he started screaming, floating into the air..Before vanishing in a burst of white smoke. Lord Garmadon meandered to the central island in the room as the Golden Weapon glowed, and a blue pulsating portal was opened.

Sensei Wu tried one last time to get his brother to stop.. **"** Father would not want you to do this, brother."

Yet the older brother whipped around, glaring at him. "Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the Six Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image!"

He turned around to the portal..Before looking back, and pointing to Wu. " _You._ You were his favorite."

With that last statement, Lord Garmadon walked into the portal, which immediately closed once he did.

The six ninjas jump to the island, picking up their element's corresponding weapon. Sensei Wu gently helped Grace over, looking to his students. "He is gone, but he _will_ return."

"Then we'll be ready for him." Kai vowed, looking to the other's for agreement.

Cole was more than happy to add on. "And keep an eye out in case her has any more of his evil plans."

The bearded man looked over them all. "Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored...For now."

* * *

Back in Ignacia, the dark clouds and aura slowly fade away, with a few villagers cheering. In Four Weapons Blacksmith, Nya is frowning, worried as she glances from a lit candle to the window...Yet once the flame flickers out, she gives a small smile, and grins when she sees the descending dragons. Quickly she gets up, and runs outside. "Kai!"

Once he landed, Jay quickly ran over to the two embracing siblings, looking for his own embrace. "Hey, my turn!"

As Jay and Nya hugged, Kai could only smirk at the two as the citizens of the little village crowded around, cheering for the returning heroes. The Fire Ninja's sister grinned, looking to her brother. "I'm so happy you're back."

"For now...btt it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return." Kai's statement quickly cuts into the good mood, the villagers growing worried..Yet Cole only smirked confidently.

"And we'll be ready for him."

As if a match was struck, the cheering blazed once again. Bunny giggled softly, nodding her head as she smiled. "W-we should uh..C-Celebrate...Y-ya know, a party..?"

"Will there be cake?" Cole asked with a big grin, gaining a small bit of laughter.

With a smile to one another, the Ninja's bumped their Golden Weapons together. Yet this ended up causing a strong blast to knock them all down from their powers almost being combined.

Kai winced at he slowly got back up. "Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again."

"Ugh...good idea."

"Yeah." Jay nodded in agreement with Kai and Cole. "We'll stick to high-fives instead."

"Agreed." Once Zane spoke up, everyone seemed to happily laugh. The Ice ninja blinked in confusion. "Is that a joke?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kim-Ly sighed out, shrugging.

* * *

Grace winced as she was helped to her bed by her father, who carefully tucked her in. "I..I'm so sorry, Father...I shouldn't have gone out with your permission.."

"No, you shouldn't have.." The girl frowned at the confirmation, looking to the side.. "However...I am not without fault here.."

"H-huh?"

"Perhaps.." He sits down beside her bed, sighing.. "Perhaps if I had simply taught you..Then you wouldn't have been so tempted as to follow me.."

"Father..."

"..Grace, if you would like..I can teach you, also."

The temple girl frowned as she thought..Before giving her father a small smile, and patting his hand. "I think I'll leave the ninja work, to the ninjas you've chosen..I don't think I'm quite ready for that kind of thing yet, Father.."

Sensei Wu gave a small smile, nodding his head. "Well..If you ever wish to learn, tell me...I should have trusted you more."

"What is it that you always tell me?" She hummed, closing her eyes softly. "We cannot change the past.."

"But we can improve for the future." Sensei Wu chuckled out, nodding, before kissing the top of his daughter's head, and starting to walk out of the room. "Sleep well, Grace."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

I'm going to be ending this chapter right here. I'm so sorry this wasn't longer, and that this chapter is a bit short.

However a literary assignment's calling my name, and my grades are in dire need of life support...

So I wish you all the best until the next chapter, and I'll see you then.

Love you dears!


	7. Free Time

Sorry for the wait everyone. Hound of the Baskervilles may be a short book, but the papers on it never are ;-;.

So please, enjoy this little filler chapter, and the next one shall be going right back into the episodes.

Maybe.

We'll see. :3

* * *

Bunny gave a small smile towards Kim-Ly and Nya, both who were giving her dubious looks.. "..What?"

"Y-you two heard me...! We should..Ya know, take Grace out!"

"...Why?" Kim-Ly asked again, blinking at the City Girl.

"Well..Ya know, s-she's never been _outside_ the Monastery I think so..."

"You wanna get some things from town too, don't you." Nya hummed out, giving an all-knowing look at the Nature Ninja...Who gave a sheepish grin. "Alright, alright..Let's go find Grace and talk to her about it."

"I don't know..She may not want to."

* * *

Kim-Ly was wrong.

Grace was bouncing up and down when she was informed she was being taken outside of the Monastery. The widest grin was on her face as the girl was happily giggling. "Oh my gosh! What are we going to do? Peruse the markets? Find new weapons? Get wood for the training course? Oh! Oh! Get new tatami mats for the bedrooms?!"

...Nya blinked at the excitement the girl seemed to have. "Uhm...Well...We can do all those things too..But I figured we can just go out and show you something new...Ya know, there's an amusement park that we can go to. It has a lot of rides, and you can explore.."

"...REALLY!?"

"Yea-"

"FATHER!" The girl rushed out of the room, going to her Father as he was meditating. He instantly jumped up, preparing to fight- "Father! Father, the girls are wishing to take me to an amusement park! May I go? Please? _Please_?"

Once the initial shock of being jump scared ended, Sensei Wu hummed.. "Grace, I-"

"I-I mean, I-I know I didn't do well the last time I went out.." She was captured by Skeletons... "B-But this time it's safer! I'll have the girls to watch my back, and-and I'll watch their's!"

...He sighed, before nodding his head. "Very well, but please, do not do anything too foolish..Or anything that would cause me to worry."

"Never, Father." She hugged the elder male lovingly, an act that he happily returned. Once the embrace ended, she ran out of the room. "SUIT UP THE DRAGON GIRLS!"

..What in the world had Wu just agreed to?

* * *

Grace grinned as she held onto Bunny's seat, the Nature Ninja flying her dragon towards . The other girls had figured it would be far enough from home for her to feel the true thrill of traveling...

That, and so that Sensei Wu couldn't immediately find them.

Each girl was happily in their own casual attire.

Bunny in a lovely jade green button down shirt, a white skirt, and some sandals. Kim-Ly in a purple shirt, black jacket, and orange work jeans. Grace wore a grey jacket plus some dark blue jeans that the Nature Ninja happily loaned to her.

"We'll just be here for a little bit, okay?" Nya stated to the others from Kim-Ly's dragon. "We shouldn't spend too much time here.."

"Hm." The Metal Ninja nodded her head, descended a bit outside of the village.

"B..But...But..."..Bunny sighed softly, and nodded her head as she had her Dragon land also. "Alright..."

Grace didn't wait for the reptile to stop. She jumped off of the dragon once it was at a good height, and grinned, gunning it through the entrance and racing inside.

"Grace, wait!" Nya yelled out...Before sighing, and face palming. "Great...Now we have to hunt for her.."

"Well, maybe we could help." Kai was heard from above as the other boys' dragons descended. "Sensei Wu wanted us to make sure you guys were alright."

"We can handle ourselves, Kai."

"Uh-huh, right Nya...Aaaand who exactly just lost Sensei Wu's daughter? Huh?"

"...Shut up."

"We will have a better chance at finding her if we were all to split up." Zane hummed out, looking at the group.

"Right!" Jay grinned as he flipped off his his dragon, hooking arms with Nya. "I'll go with Nya...!"

"Yeah, you guys have fun with that... _I'm_ getting some cake." Cole chimed as he strutted into the park..Kim-Ly looked at the others.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't get lost in there." With that, the monotone girl left the group's side and went after the Earth Ninja. Nya giggled as she and Jay followed after her, going in a different direction than the other two.

"Well...I guess it just leaves-"

"Shall we go in, Bunny?"

The Nature Ninja blinked in surprise at her Ice counterpart...Before smiling and nodding her head, the two entering also. Leaving Kai outside...

"...Wow... _Rude_. Just leaving me behind and-"... "...I hate Karma."

* * *

Jay rubbed the back of his neck as he walked alongside Nya, trying to sort things out in his head. This would be the first time they were alone from the others. Alone from _Kai_..

Should he start up the conversations? Or maybe just let her start? She was pretty confident and-

"Ugh, where _is_ she?" Nya sighed out, frowning as she continued to look around. "I mean, one girl can't run _that_ fast in a few minutes, right?"

"R-right! Right, yeah..."

"...Are..You okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm great! Just great, yeah..And you?"

"Uhm..I'm doing okay..Thanks."

"No problem...!"

The two fell into a small silence as they continue to look around.

"..Sooo..Uhm..What do you like to do?" Yeah, that's it. Start off simple Jay.

"Well..I like helping out my brother, I guess..Ya know, when he's _not_ putting me in some kind of danger." Nya softly laughed. "Other than that...I guess I kinda like to build things."

And that was when Jay knew he had found his true love.

* * *

Kim-Ly blinked as she watched Cole peruse the cake selection that one of the stalls of the amusement park had, murmuring to himself. "Hm...Vanilla is alright, but there's chocolate..But I haven't had red velvet in a while..Oh-oh, but there's marble too...Maybe I should get more than one?"

The Metal Ninja waited for another ten minutes or so as the Earth male continued to debate with himself..Before she sighed, and went to the vendor, pushing Cole back a bit. "Do you have a sampling tray?"

"Oh! Yes m'am, we do! We have many sample trays and-"

The vendor was cut off when the female put down some money. "Give me the largest one you have that fits this range of money, please."

The male nodded, quickly getting the tray and handing Kim-Ly her change. "Thank you! Please, come again!"

Kim-Ly hummed, also purchasing a cup of milk plus a cup of coffee from another vendor, before sitting down with Cole. The Earth Ninja gave a happy laugh, before he started to taste some of the food. "mm-mm-mmm! Kim-Ly, you GOTTA try this!"

"I'm not fond of sweets."

"Oh come on, _everyone_ has a sweet tooth!"

"Perhaps. But perhaps mine fell out."

He laughed at the joke..Only to realize that she wasn't laughing, and stopped... "...Wait right here."

"Alright."

Cole put the cake on the table between them, and went back to the cake vendor. Kim-Ly watched him communicate with the male, taking a sip of her black coffee and keeping an eye out for Grace. "Hey! I'm back!"

The Metal Ninja looked to the male, and was a bit surprised when a cake was put in front of her..Though, she also wasn't. It was kind of obvious that it was going to happen. She stared down at the dark brown cake with a lighter shade of icing. "...What flavor is this?"

"Mocha."

"..Mocha?"

"Well, yeah. I figured since you obviously like coffee, that it would be a good kind of cake for you to try...Buuut just in case you _don't_ like it, it would be a flavor that I'd happily finish."

"Clever." She hummed as she cautiously looked at the cake..Before sighing as she felt Cole's stare on her. Now or never, she supposed...

Carefully she picked up the plastic fork that came with the cake, and took a bit of the corner off. She glanced up at her male companion, who gave her a grin...Before sighing, and eating the piece of cake.

She paused as she tasted it for a moment, allowing the flavor to envelop her tongue.

It was smooth and dark for the first moment. The coffee was an almost overwhelming flavor it felt like..Yet then it slowly dissipated across her tongue, and a sweet flavor was left..

...

"Well?" Cole hummed out, smiling at her.

"Hmm..." Kim-Ly paused to take a sip of coffee... "I'll finish it."

"So ya liked it...!"

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't _deny_ it either!"

"Believe what you will. I simply don't want the cake to go to waste."

"Well hey, then _I_ can finish it off for you-"

When Cole teasingly reached out for the piece, Kim-Ly pulled it away...And looked at the cocky smirk on the Earth Ninja's face.. "...Go back to your cake, Cole."

"Alright~"

"Hm.." With that, Kim-Ly finished off her cake piece in the time Cole took eating his entire sample tray with a grin. "...So...Shall we continue our search?"

"Huh?"

"...For Grace."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, c'mon." He smiled, nodding his head as he hopped up. Kim-Ly calmly stood, and put their trash in the trash can, before following the male. "Where d'ya wanna look?"

"I don't have a preference."

"Hmm...Oh! The Ghost Train'll be a good laugh."

"We're here to find Grace."

"Aaaand we're here to relax a bit...! C'mon Kim-Ly, Grace is a big girl! She knows how to take care of herself." Cole gave her a smile, taking her hand and pulling her to the attraction.

* * *

Bunny frowned as she looked around with a sigh. "I don't know if we'll _ever_ find Grace.."

"We mustn't give up hope, Bunny."

"But Zane, we've been searching forever..!"

"It has been simply thirty minutes."

"...We've been searching forever..!"

Zane hummed, before carefully re-directing Bunny so that the two of them were now sitting at one of the benches. "Perhaps a little break will help cease the feeling of eternity..."

She sighed as she sat down on the bench, taking a deep breath in... "Ugh, I shouldn't have asked the others to go out.."

"Why?"

"W-well, then, we wouldn't have come..A-and if we didn't come, then-then we wouldn't have lost Grace..And then we all wouldn't be looking for her.."

"But Grace also wouldn't have had the opportunity to experience the outside world. You have given her a wonderful gift, Bunny. One which you shouldn't regret."

... The green eyed girl smiled up at Zane. "Thank you, Zane..That..That means a lot, actually."

"It was no problem." The Ice ninja carefully stood back up. "Now, shall we continue our search?"

"Oh, uh...Yes." She nods, smiling as she got up and walked along with him.

For a while, the two of them meandered through the park, in a rather comfortable silence. That is, until Bunny paused when she saw a little game booth that was going on. A little darts game that gave out little prizes for those who hit the targets..

One of which was an artist set, for anyone who got three darts in one of the smallest target..

"Uhm...Zane?"

"Yes?"

"Would uh..Would it be alright if I..."

"Would you like to compete in the activity?"..Bunny gave a little nod, which Zane smiled softly at. "Of course."

"Thanks." She carefully paid, and threw the darts...Yet frowning when she missed and lost..Bunny sighed as she returned to the Ice Ninja, who frowned at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't win the game.."

"Oh...Perhaps I can try."

"Huh?"

The Nature Ninja watched as the blonde male went to the little game station, and paid with a bit of his own money. He fared far better than she did. He managed to hit the targets. He returned to her, presenting her with a stuffed white bunny with a green bow. "Here you go. I figured you would enjoy a little bunny."

...While her name may have pointed to her loving bunnies, she actually didn't..But her mother taught her to never reject a gift given. That was just rude. So she smiled softly, and nodded, taking the bunny. "Thank you, Zane."

"Of course." He gave a smile in return, nodding. "Shall we get you a few more?"

"Uhmm...N-no, no, I'm okay..Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah.." She nods, giving him a straight face.

"Very well...Shall we continue our search then?"

"Sure." Bunny carefully followed him around the park, smiling a bit at the bright lights and stopping every once and a while.

* * *

Kim-Ly blinked as Cole was happily yelling, the two of them riding through the roller coaster at the Amusement Park.

She remembered vaguely how these sort of things would entertain her brothers. Back when dad was healthy, and they had a bit of money to spare..Whey they were able to actually leave the business for a day or two..

Those were good days, in all honesty.

Where all that mattered was being with the family, and making sure they were all happy. That laughter was filling the air around them...

She couldn't help but miss the feeling, in all honesty...It was something that she had felt so fondly towards. Yet it was also something that just..Didn't find its place in her world now a days.

Usually back home her day was filled with work to get money, and a few hours of sleep. That was it.

It was what she was used to...

So...

Was it bad that...That she preferred being beside the laughing Cole, then back home mining?

She glanced sideways at the male as he laughed, the wind whipping against their heads...Before she simply turned back towards the front of the ride and closed her eyes.

Even if it was bad, she couldn't help it.

Cole had a rather nice laugh.

Once the ride stopped, Cole was wobbling as he walked off of the coaster, laughing. Kim-Ly carefully walked out, following him and taking his hand to steady him. "That...Was GREAT! We should go again I think...!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't...We should rekindle with the group, and see if they have found Grace or not."

Once the Earth Ninja finally regained his balance, he nodded.

As they walked along, he paused at the little picture board of the coaster...And smiling as he purchased a picture from the machine. "Heh, look at us."

...Kim-Ly glanced a bit at the picture, and blinked a bit in surprise.

It was at one of the high points, where Cole had his hands up and a big laughing grin on. Beside him, Kim-Ly had her eyes closed, she had been blinking and thinking about what they were doing..

Yet...

Well, it..It looked like she was smiling...

"I think it's a keeper."

"...Get rid of it."

"What?" Cole laughed, looking at Kim-Ly.

"Get rid of it."

"No way...!"

"Yes."

"Nah."

"Burn it."

"Nope. This, I'm keeping." He laughed, keeping the photo out of her reach. "Now come on, let's go get the others."

"I hate you so much right now." Her mono-toned voice sighed out, giving him a look, which Cole just chuckled at.

* * *

Bunny smiled as she sat with Zane, the two of them eating for a moment. They figured a bit of food would do them both some good.

The little stuffed animal was perched on Bunny's lap as she sipped a bit of tea. Her sandwich was long eaten already as her companion had some soup.

They had gotten on the oddest conversation really, after seeing two boys near them play a little game..

"I believe I have found the meaning of rock, paper, scissors."

"Oh?" The Ninjago City girl blinked up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Uhm...Please, tell me.."

"Well..Paper can be properly correlated to words, which co-insides with the brain. Rock symbolizes brawn. Brain over brawn."

...She blinked in surprise at the revaluation.. "Oh...Well..What of uh..Scissors?"

"Scissors of course cuts paper. However, scissors are simply tempered rock, technically. It's thinner, and would be a bit less than durable when pelted by the earth."

"Heh.."...Bunny started to giggle. "Just don't tell Kim-Ly that..."

"Hm? And why not?"

"Oh, uh.." The female paused her giggles for a moment.. "Well..Kim-Ly's metal...So..Ya know, she might take it kind of personally...Since that would mean she's weaker than Cole..."

"Oh...But would she take it personally? Or would she simply understand?" Bunny quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Well..Kim-Ly seems to simply watch then take action...She understands weakness and strength...So perhaps she knows where she falls with the others.."

"Oh.."... "In..In all honesty...I kind of..Look up to her..."

"Why?"

"Why?" She blinked up at him. "Why _not_? She's confident. She knows what she wants. She's quick in a battle, and she...She...She's _useful_ as a ninja..."

"And you are not?"

"No...I froze up so many times during our trips and fights...I..I don't even know why I'm here...I should be back home, making dresses.."

...

...

"Perhaps.." Zane reached over, and gently laid his hand atop Bunny's. "Perhaps fate had bigger plans for you, than being a dress maker."

The little girl blushed at the touch, feeling the tip of her ears heat up. Oh geez..She looked away from him, trying to hide her pink face.

"...Bunny?"

"Y-yes?"

"...Are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

"H-huh?"

"Well...Your face seems to have warmed up.."

"O-oh! I-it's nothing! Nothing at all! Don't worry!"

"Are you-"

"Hey...! W-we should go and meet up with the others! M-maybe they found Grace...!"

Zane could only blink in confusion as Bunny bolted away from the scene... "...Was it something I said?"

* * *

Kai grumbled as he waited at the front gate of the amusement park, Grace right beside him. "I can't believe you had me chase you around _every single ride_ today."

"I'm so sorry...But it was too much fun..!" She laughed out, grinning at him. "You should learn how to live a little!"

"I know how to live, but I know how not to be a pain in the a-"

"Kai..!" Cole grinned as he came over. "You found Grace...!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys." The Fire Ninja grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes as both the Metal and Earth Ninja came over. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Jay and I are here." Nya giggled out as she and the Walker male came over, both eating cotton candy.

"And we had a BLAST! How about you guys?"

"I hated it." Kai stated, giving Grace a glare. The girl was laying on the ground, smiling in her exhaustion. "...For the most part, I guess."

"Geez, what's got you _burning_ up?" Nya gave Jay's pun a little laugh. Either it was to make him better, or because she thought it was funny...Eh, the group didn't know.

"So, now we're just waiting for-"

"W-we're here...!" Kim-Ly was cut off as Bunny raced in, with Zane a bit behind her. "S-sorry...We're...Late.."

"Well..Not that we are all here...Shall we go home?" The Ice Ninja asked, smiling at the group.

"Yeah, we all deserve a bit of rest after today." Cole hummed out, nodding his head. "Let's go gang."

* * *

Sensei Wu chuckled as he took the dozing off Grace from Kai, who sighed out. "You know...I feel like she's more of a kid than Jay."

"Perhaps...But perhaps we should all look to a new and exciting day, as she does.."

The bearded male hummed as he took Grace to her room and tucked her in, kissing the top of her head. "Mmn...I had a good day today, Father.."

"I'm sure you did.."

"I got you some cotton candy...Kai's got it."

"That's my girl.." The Sensei smiled, patting her hair before standing up and starting to walk out. "Goodnight Grace.

"G'night, Father..."

* * *

Bunny hummed as she carefully sat down in front of a piece of paper, and started to write to her family.

 _Dear everyone back home,_

 _You're all probably glad that things have been slow over here. No more skeletons. No more Lord Garmadon. We've been relaxing for a bit._

 _Today we took Grace out actually and brought her to an Amusement Park. She had **so**_ _much fun. She ran around so much that we couldn't even keep up with her._

 _Other than that, nothing else really exciting happened..._

 _So I suppose I'll end my letter here. I love you all, and I hope the shop is doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Bunny_.

The Nature Ninja paused a bit as she read over the letter..And blinked.

Odd...

Usually she put the shop question before anything else.

The shop was _always_ before everything else.

So why did...

...

She sighed, shaking her head. She was probably just tired, yeah.

The City Girl nodded to herself as she folded up the letter and got up to get ready for bed. As she stood though, she heard something just bump onto the floor..

Glancing down, she couldn't help but smile a bit at the stuffed bunny that she had been toting around..Before taking it gently into her arms, and continuing on her late night routine.

* * *

Kim-Ly sighed as she carefully set up her little letter, writing down her address, and making sure everything was proper...

 _Hello family._

 _Everything over here is doing well. I am still going strong, and I haven't been doing anything bad. In fact, everything is rather slow, in all honesty._

 _No fights._

 _Not worries._

 _Just...Relaxing.._

 _It's really odd, and it's not what I was expecting._

 _It's kind of saddening..._

 _Yet I suppose this is also good..I've never had this long of a break before, so I don't know what to do with my time._

 _Any ideas?_

 _If so, write back._

 _I'll see you all eventually._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Kim-Ly._

She nods at the letter...Before carefully writing as she thoughts of something.

 _P.S. Mom, you were right. Some cakes are pretty good._

* * *

Thus ends another chapter of A Warrior's Way. I hope you have all enjoyed, and I'll be back as soon as I can with another chapter.

Love you all! And see you next time.


	8. Rise of the Snakes

Some time had passed since the Amusment Park visit, and the lack of action was taking its tole on most of the group. While the boys were playing almost nonstop video games, Bunny and Kim-Ly were actually using the time wisely.

The Metal Ninja nodded to the blonde, who gulped. "Alright Bunny...Just punch me."

"A-are you _sure_ this is okay?"

"Bunny."

"Y-yeah?"

"Punch me." ...Nervously Bunny lifted her fist...Then 'booped' Kim-Ly's cheek... "..That was the weakest thing I've ever felt..And I've had marshmallows dumped on my head before."

"Ugh...Maybe I...Maybe I should just go home, I'm not good at fighting...!" Bunny groaned out, sitting on the ground..

...

Cautiously Kim-Ly sat beside the City Girl, rubbing the back of her neck. How would her mom go about helping this girl?... "Well..Maybe offensive fighting isn't for you..."

"What?"

"Well...If this isn't working..Maybe defensive is more your thing." When she earned a confused look, the miner sighed.. "Ya know..Use your enemy's strength against them, and defensively attack?"

Another confused look.

"..Alright, get up." She grunted, standing and going to the training area. Bunny cautiously followed her. "Okay...Try and punch me."

"A..Are you su-?"

"Yes I am sure."

...

The Nature Ninja gulped, nodding as she threw a punch. Kim-Ly grabbed her hand and arm, and used the momentum to flip Bunny.

"There...Like that."

"O-oh...Uhm..O-okay..." Kim-Ly nodded as she started to walk away... "Kim-Ly?"

"Hm?"

"Can..You teach me how to fight like that?"

"...Sure thing kid, c'mon, let's get you in some gear and we can-"

"YOU GUYS!" Kai ran out, grinning. "C'MON! LORD GARMADON'S BACK!"

The two girls watched as the male ninjas rushed to the dragon's den, before Sensei Wu and Nya came out also. "It's true..You guys better get going."

"S-Sure thing, Nya." Bunny smiled softly, and followed after Kim-Ly down the mountain a bit.

Grace had taken up the duty of helping to keep the Dragon's taken care of. She had even helped in naming all of them, when she could.

Rocky for Cole, Flame for Kai, Wisp for Jay, Shard for Zane, Shrapnel for Kim-Ly, and Thorn for Bunny. Both of the girls easily got onto their dragons. The same couldn't be said for the boys.

Zane got trapped by one of the doors. When Cole had gotten into his seat, his Scythe dropped out..Jay over-shot a flip he was trying to do to get to his seat, and ended up skidding across the floor a bit.

As Kai tried to mount his dragon, Nya approached. "Can I help?"

"Sorry, sis. Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the Ninja." As he tried to reach for the reigns, he found he couldn't... "Um, a little help?"

Nya gave him a look as she handed him the reigns.

The Ninja flew away on their dragons, and Nya looked to the father and daughter. "Will they ever reach their full potential?"

"In time. Maybe a long time, but in time." Sensei Wu sighed out, nodding his head.

...

"C'mon Nya, I'll show you how to work the training grounds." Grace grinned, taking the black haired girl's hand and ushering her back to the building.

* * *

Cole grinned down at his dragon as the group soared through the skies. "Just like old times, eh Rocky?"

"Do you believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?"

"He doesn't gain anything from lying to us." Kim-Ly pointed out to Kai.

"I think he's on to something." Jay nodded in agreement with his team mates, looking at his Golden Weapon. "I mean ever since we got these Golden Weapons it's not like we've ever had to use them. I wonder what they do."

The Ice Ninja was a bit happy at the development. "I for one look forward to the future. If there's more for us to accomplish, let it be!"

 **"** I don't know about you, but is anyone else feeling a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon? I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity."

"Other than in your guys' video games?" Kim-Ly asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jay laughed at the joke, and grinned at the group. **"** Race you there!"

Kim-Ly and Bunny looked to one another as the boys raced ahead..Before the Nature Ninja patted her dragon. "Take your time Thorn, we'll get there when we get there."

That was what the Metal Ninja admired to her softer companion. The City girl had a genuine kindness and tactfulness. One which Kim-Ly actually did want..Though, she didn't know how to procure it...

Besides, being soft just..

Wasn't her..

* * *

Once Kim-Ly and Bunny had landed, the boys had stopped an argument in favor of listening to the villager's screams..And listen to a voice maniacally laughing through the chaos.

" ** _Mu ha ha ha ha ha. Mwa ha ha ha ha. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_** "

The group lowered their hoods, and drew their weapons as they watched a menacing shadow cross the rocks, getting closer. Bunny scooted a bit behind Zane.

"Stay sharp, fellas." Kai advised the group. "Whatever happens, _never_ let your guard down."

The laughter soon started growing closer, and..More high pitched? They all watched as some little kid dressed in a black hoodie came around the corner, laughing. "It is I: _Lloyd Garmadon_! I demand all the candy in town- or else! Muhahaha!"

Jay was the first to address the elephant in the room. " _Lloyd_ Garmadon? I thought we were gonna face _Lord_ Garmadon."

"It's his son. He must have escaped his Boarding School for Bad Boys again. And to think we could have been doing Spinjitzu already." Okay, so the boys were a bit peeved at not being able to fight..The group started to go towards the shouting kid, who wasn't giving up.

He backed up a bit on the fountain, looking just a tad bit nervous. "Gimmie your candy or-or I'll release the Serpentine on you."

The villagers started to boo, while Kim-Ly actually stayed a bit behind at the threat, looking...Well, uncaring. However something about her seemed to freeze up.

As Lloyd continued, he pulled out a can and unscrewed it, with plastic snakes flying out. This didn't please any of the villagers, who continued to boo and started to throw vegetables at him. "I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!"

"I'm getting odd deja vu about my sister.." Bunny murmured as she listened to the little boy, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, he's going to have to do a lot better than to use an old bedtime story to scare people."

"The Serpentine are real, Kai. They are not something to joke about." Zane informed the male, yet Kai just scoffed at it.

"Serpentine? _Real_? You're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground."

Jay though believed in the myth too, gulping. "Sealed in five different tombs to ensure they unify, to exact their revenge on those who put them there!"

"It was an old wives tale, to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong. Come on Kim-Ly, back me up here."

Kim-Ly shook her head. "Sorry, but I believe in them."

"Wha-Oh come _on_. You can't be serious!"

"Says on of the six ninja that came to this town on an elemental dragon, which we got after getting golden weapons of elemental power. Which we got only after fighting skeletons, and meeting a dark lord with four arms."

...Kai grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Okay...Well, what about you Bunny?"

"I've uh..Never heard about Serpentine before."

"What?!" All the ninja looked at her in shock.

"My parents didn't want us hearing things like that...They thought it just wasn't good for us to talk about those kinds of things around the shop."

The Fire Ninja sighed, before looking at the group. "Don't you think it's a _little_ bit suspicious no one has _ever_ found one of their tombs?"

 **"** That's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes, rubber or not." Cole went over to the shouting boy, and easily picked him with the other male ninja's help. "Don't worry folks. We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here."

The little 'evil' boy didn't stop though, flailing. "Bow down to me, or suffer my wrath! I'll give you to the count of three! One! Two!"

"What are we supposed to do? Spank him?" Kai asked the group as Lloyd didn't stop.

 **"** Two and a half!"

~X~

The boys had strung up Lloyd on a banister of a house, the villagers and the male ninjas laughing. The 'evil male' continued to threaten them. "You just made me your nemesis. Mark my words, you'll pay for this!"

Zane smiled as he bought some candy for his friends. Kim-Ly got rock candy, Bunny and Zane got lollipops, Kai got licorice, Cole got a jaw breaker, and Jay got cotton candy.

The Earth Ninja chuckled out, looking up at the little boy. "Next time, try paying for your candy."

 **"** Crime doesn't pay, muchacho. You can take that to the bank." Kai agreed happily, as Jay hummed as he ate his treat.

"Mm. Cotton candy!"

As the others were departing, and the villagers were leaving...Bunny carefully helped Lloyd off of the banister, and handed him her lollipop. Before he could even ask, she ran off to catch up with the group.

~X~

The Ninja were carefully mounting their dragons, when Kai pauses as a scroll fell out of his bag..He hopped down, and picked it up. "I don't remember putting this here..."

 **"** That's Sensei's bag." Zane explained to him, pointing at the satchel. "You must have accidentally took it in the rush."

"What is it?" The Lightning Ninja's curiosity earned him a sarcastic response from Kai.

"It's a scroll, windbag."

"I know it's a scroll but what does it say?" He looked at it as Kai opened the document. "It's written in chicken scratch."

Yet Zane was more than happy to clarify. "Not chicken scratch. It's the ancient language of our ancestors."

"Can you read it?"

"Well I can try..." Zane responded to Kai's question, looking over the paper..Before pointing out one of the pieces of text. "This symbol means "prophecy"."

"Prophecy?"

 **"** It means it tells the future."

"Of course." Jay awkwardly laughed at his little interaction with Kai. "I knew that."

Zane continued to read. "One ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja. The Ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Ooh look, a picture!"

Cole, Bunny, and Kim-Ly soon gathered around as Jay exclaimed.

"Dark Lord?" The Earth Ninja echoed. "Do you think it means Lord Garmadon."

"Wait a minute. Is that us?" Kai asked, pointing out the pictures of six differently colored ninja that was surrounding the Green Ninja... "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean how good I'm gonna look in green?"

Kai scoffed at Jay's question. "Isn't it obvious I'm going to be the Green Ninja?"

 **"** The color obviously suits me."

"Technically I am the best." Zane pointed out. Kim-Ly was about to stop the group, when Cole beat her to it.

"Everyone stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't supposed to see this and probably for good reason. Come on lets head back home. We have training to do."

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine."

Zane had the same thing in mind as Jay, nodding his head. "Well I could use some exercise."

"Yeah. I've been working on some new moves."

After Cole spoke up, the three males flew off on their dragons, with Kai murmuring to himself... "Could I be the Green Ninja?"

...

Kim-Ly and Bunny looked to one another as the Fire Ninja flew away.. "S..So..Uhm..Do you think you're-"

"No."

"H-huh? Why not?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, you're a great fighter and-"

"But we were all in the picture." Kim-Ly pointed out. "None of us are the Green Ninja...Since we are all already a different Ninja."

"Oh.." Bunny frowned, what little hope that was inside of her dying. She had actually been hoping that maybe she could have been the Green Ninja...After all, Nature..But...Perhaps Kim-Ly was right..

"...Let's go home."

"Y-yeah."

* * *

"So then we all agree." Jay hummed out as the group started up towards the Monastery, having parked the dragons in their den. "The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided."

 **"** May I suggest a tournament?" Bunny paled a bit at Zane's offer. "Last ninja standing is the best."

"And will be declared the Green Ninja. Ha! I love it!" Kai was grinning under his mask, they all could tell.

"Then it's a bet. May the Green Ninja win."

Kim-Ly sighed after Cole's statement. The group made it to the gate of the Monastery, and heard Nya training from within. The Lightning Ninja carefully pushed open the doors, and watched as the Fire Ninja's sister almost elegantly went through the course..Only to get smacked in the face by a fake ax.

Jay gulped, and went over to the girl, smiling down at her as he took off his hood. "Oh hey Nya. Any closer to beating your brother's speed record?"

"I'm getting there." She was hopeful, smiling as Jay helped her up. "I heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

 **"** Yeah. But we're going to need the space. Sorry, sis."

As Kai apologized to Nya, Cole got out some of the training gear, distributing them as he instructed everyone. "Three matches. Then the winners of each face off for the title. Armour for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do!"

He was grinning as he held up his Golden Scythe, and Kai looked to his sister. "Hey Nya. Wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?"

However...The female had other plans. "No thanks. I think I'll go visit Jamanakai Village. Knock yourselves out."

Yet before the matches started, Kim-Ly shook her head as she made her way inside. "Count me and Bunny out..We're not that interested in this."

"Y-yeah.."

"Aw-what...?! But then we won't know...!" Jay frowned, looking as the two girls departed..Yet Kai waved it off.

"Let them have their way. Trust me Jay, it's useless talking a girl out of something most of the time..."

* * *

The two girls ended up joining Sensei Wu and grace for some tea...Until they started to hear the boys yelling and screaming about fire. The girls followed Sensei Wu as he opened the door, watching as fire was spread on the training grounds.

Sensei Wu stomped out, and took the Shurikens of Ice from the ground...Before the weapons spun in the air, and easily cascaded over the fire, extinguishing the flames. "What were you thinking?!"

...

Jay was the first one to speak up.

 **"** We were trying to find out who was the Green Ninja-" He was cut off when Zane nudged him. "Ow! Wait-Did I say green? Oh no-Sorry, what I-What I said was _lean._ Ugh..."

Sensei Wu walked out, glaring at the group as Grace quirked a questioning eyebrow. "You were _not_ supposed to see this."

"But Sensei, we want to know." Kai continued as he walked towards the bearded man, who was starting to walk away. "Which one of us is the chosen one."

"None of you, until you unlock your true potential."

"But my sword, it was so bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapon?"

 **"** You are only at the beginning and the road is long and winding, but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."

The ninjas waited out in the training grounds, Grace followed her father as he went inside. "...Father?"

"..Are you curious as well?"

"A bit..."

"Grace..If you trust me, you will understand that I do not want you to go down this road...I never have, and for your own safety.."

"I-I understand Father, really I do..! But I can be a fighter! In my _own_ sense though!"

...Sensei Wu turned to Grace, looking to her. "..Then prove me wrong, my child...Prove to me that you are a fighter on your own..And we shall see what Destiny has in store for you."

While this may not seem like much, Grace was smiling at just the chance to try. She bowed to her father, smiling. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

All of ninja were training with one another, trying to understand their Elemental Weapons... When Sensei Wu ran out of his room, looking frazzled. "The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!"

Cole frowned, approaching the male. "Calm down, Sensei. We were just there. It's just some kid who says he's-"

 **"** The Spirit Smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been released!

"What did I tell you?" Kim-Ly asked Kai, who had bigger things on his mind at the moment.

"Nya's there right now!"

...Jay got a determined look on his face. "Nya?"

The group raced down to the Dragon's Den, where Grace was feeding the dragons. Yet she stepped back, smiling at the newly trained ninja as they boarded their reptiles, and flew off.

"Stay close, stay together." Kai informed the group, with Cole chuckling.

 **"** Would we do it any other way?"

~X~

"I'm never going down on the sugar I.. WOOHHOO!" Lloyd was happily laughing, grinning as he stood beside a wheelbarrow of candy..Before pausing when the ninja all flipped around him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon-"

 **"-** But it's already past your bedtime."

...Bunny looked at Cole and Jay... "..That...Was terrible. Never make come backs. Never."

Lloyd turned around, grinning as he motioned to-THE SERPENTINE?! **"** Get them!"

 **"** Seize them!" The General bellowed out, Kim-Ly's eyes widening as she looked around, the group starting to get surrounded.

"The Serpentine? They're real?!" As Kai exclaimed, the Metal Ninja bumped Cole, who looked back and paled.

 **"** It's not just them we have to worry about. The whole village has been hypnotized!"

Jay started to power up his Golden Weapon, when Zane stopped him. "No! Our weapons are too unstable. We could do more harm than good!"

"Well I guess that leaves us with RUN!" The group followed the Lightning Ninja's advice, absconding from the scene.

They traveled over several rooftops, and hid around one of the corners...Before they all jumped when Nya appeared. Jay couldn't sound any more relieved. "Nya! You're okay!"

"Barely! They've hypnotized everyone in town."

 **"** Mind control. How's that possible."

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you." Kim-Ly murmured, interupting Jay and Nya's conversation...When the group gave her a questioning stare, she shrugged. "My uh...Dad was a big fan of folklore..."

The Lightning Ninja huffed, walking away a bit. "But what are we supposed to do? First we can't use our weapons and now we've got to to fight with our eyes closed! Ha! Perfect!"

"The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. The staff holds the anti venom. If we can get the staff, we can get the anti venom. If we can get that, we can save everyone."

Kai nodded after Nya's rant, and looked to the group. "Come on, guys. Forget about the whole " _Green Ninja_ " thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team."

"...Uhm..W-we..We weren't a part of your Green Ninja thing.." Bunny murmured, glancing at Kim-Ly, who shook her head. It would be useless to argue at the moment.

"Oh, and Nya, you can be our honorary member."

..Nya didn't look that impressed with Jay's statement."Gee, _thanks._ "

~X~

Kim-Ly blinked from atop a building, watching the group like a hawk. If someone was in trouble, she'd go on in...

She watched as Kai failed at his attempt at Spinjitsu, and saw Zane take out Lloyd with his Ice Shuriken. Both males were on it and-

"HELP ME!" A little girl was crying as the snakes were garnering around her, the little girl clutching a doll.

The Metal Ninja paused, looking to her team then back to the girl..Should she-

She paused the half step that she took as she saw Bunny race across a few buildings, and dropped down as a shield for the girl. "Don't worry, I got you...NINJAAA-GO!"

Bunny managed to collide and push back the Serpentine as Kim-Ly descended and helped get the girl into a safer area..The small child was sobbing, clutching her doll. "MOMMYYY! DADDYYYY!"

"It will be alright, we will get you to them once the situation has been handled."...Kim-Ly's monotone voice didn't ease her though, and the girl continued to cry.

Bunny quickly entered the scene, and picked up the girl, patting her back. "Shhh, shh...It's okay, we'll get you to your mommy and daddy, don't you worry.."

Kim-Ly could only watch the two, knowing that she wouldn't do any good in the situation...Yet as a mist fell over the ground, they all heard the villagers starting to come to.

"C'mon sweetie, let's go find your mommy and daddy."

"O-okay.."

The Metal Ninja followed the other two girls as a guard, and watched with Bunny as the child launched herself out of the Nature Ninja's grasp. The two teens looked as the once frightened female embraced her parents warmly, cheering that they were 'all better'...

"..How did you..."

"Hm?" Bunny looked at her companion, and giggled a bit with a shy blush. "o-oh...Well uh..I just..Did what I do with my little sister...I-I guess it just worked out in my favor...!"

"...Hm.."

~X~

"We're sorry, Sensei. If we had dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would have been necessary." Kai apologized as he brought the Serpentine Staff to their Sensei, who had arrived to see if they had needed help.

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned. Hmm. An ancient evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning."

"Then we will train, and be ready for the Serpentine."

Bunny nodded in agreement with Zane, smiling a bit. "A-and for any other foe..."

"It May not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game." Cole smiled a bit at his friends from beneath his mask.

The Fire Ninja looked to the bearded old man. "Help us train. Help us realize our potential."

"Yeah. Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu."

"Teach us how to fight." Kim-Ly concluded after Jay, putting her Golden Gauntlets together.

"There is much to teach. Come. Let us return to the monastery." Sensei Wu guided the group out of the village, with Nya sighing a bit with a frown as they approached the dragons.

 **"** When am I going to get my own Dragon?"

"Patience, Nya. Your time will come."

* * *

Grace gulped as she carefully went over to Nya, the two girls being one of the last to go to bed.

"Uhm...Nya?"

"Yeah Grace?"

"I..Have a proposition for you.."

The girl turned around, quirking an eyebrow. "Sure..What is it?"

"Well I...I would, i-if you like...I would like to train you."

"...Train me...? But I..I'm just..."

"You have a fire unlike any other within you." The Monastery girl smiled, going over and holding Nya's hand. "Together..We could even turn you into something greater than a ninja...!"

"Well..What's greater than a ninja?"

...The blonde had to think for a moment...Before giggling. "A samurai."


End file.
